The Legend of Spyro series: New Love Book 1
by tylerjeraldr
Summary: After the defeat of the Dark Master and the world returning to peace, Spyro and Cynder have finally proclaimed their love for each other. But their love was kept a secret from the Guardians and their friends. But soon tensions rises as Spyro fears in telling the secret. Will Spyro ever had a courage to tell the secret? And is Spyro and Cynder's love strong enough to save them?
1. Prologue

The Legend _of _Spyro

New Love

Book 1

By: Tyler Jerald Rodriguez

Based on the video game trilogy:

The Legend of Spyro

* * *

**Reminder! I do not own the characters that were in The Legend of Spyro series. However, I do own the characters Whirlwind, Claudius, Aurora, and the General because I made them up. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Prologue

The story of Spyro began in the Dragon Temple a long time ago. It was the Year of the Dragon, a time every twelve years when new dragon eggs are brought to the Dragon realm. But the dragons' prophecy also tells that once every ten generations, a rare purple dragon will be born, prophesized to direct fate and bring hope to the world. The dragons, however, are at war against the Dark Forces led by the Dark Master, who also knows of the prophecy. The Dragon Temple was then layed sieged by the forces of the Dark Master, who was intent on destroying all the dragon eggs and to prevent the purple dragon's birth. Only Ignitus, the Guardian of Fire, escaped with the purple dragon's egg, and left it to drift down the Silver River into the Swamp, hoping for the best. The egg was soon discovered by a family of dragonflies. Upon hatching, the young purple dragon (which they named Spyro) was adopted into the family and raised as one of their own alongside Sparx, a young dragonfly who was born the same day. Many years after Spyro's birth, on one fateful day when Spyro and Sparx were playing hide n' seek, a group of Apes attacked the duo and Sparx was captured in the process. Spyro disposes most of the group when Sparx gives the leader a sarcastic insult. The leader didn't take the insult very well and was about to kill Sparx. Spyro, furious, unconciously used his Fire breath on the leader, who promptly retreated. Spyro dealt with the remaining Apes and freed Sparx from his "lanturn" cage. But Spyro was shocked when he discoverd that he can breath fire. Upon returning to their home and telling them what happened, he then was told by his foster parents, Flash and Nina, that he was not a dragonfly at all, but a stranger from a distant, war-torn land. Spyro decided to leave the Swamp in search of his true home. Sparx, though reluctant at first, decided to follow along. Spyro was pursued by hostile forces, but eventually came in contact with a distraught Ignitus, who although pleased that Spyro is alive, feared that with the Dragon Temple under occupation by the Apes, led by a large black dragoness named Cynder, their war was already lost. Spyro convinced Ignitus to lead him to the Temple, and was able to drive Cynder's forces out, after which Ignitus told Spyro more about their war against the Dark Armies, offered Spyro some training in the art of fire, and then sent Spyro off the rescue the three other Dragon Guardians from Cynder's forces. One by one, Spyro clashes with Cynder's armies, and rescues the Guardians. First, he flew to Dante's Freezer to find and saved Volteer, the Electric Guardian Dragon. Then Ignitus sent Spyro to Tall Plains, home of the Attlawa tribe, to find and saved Cyril, the Ice Guardian Dragon. While along the way, Spyro discovered new powers he never had. He discovered the ability of breathing Electricity, Ice, and Earth. Soon Ignitus learned that Cynder is harnessing powers from the Guardians and storing them into crystals to unlock a portal that must never be opened. When Spyro asked of what was behind the portal, Ignitus told that it is nothing for him to be concerned about right now, then he sent Spyro to Munitions Forge to find Terrador, the Earth Guardian Dragon, on top of the volcano, Mt. Boyzitbig. When he saved Terrador and was about to leave with him, Cynder appears and attacks Spyro which Ignitus intervened and was captured in the progress. Spyro knew that it was his fault that Ignitus was captured because of his fear of Cynder, but Terrador said that there is no shame for all warriors feel fear in combat. Terrador gave him training for his Earth power and have him conquered his fear. Then he sent Spyro to Cynder's lair where she prepares the final crystal to opened the portal to Convexity. Spyro fought his way to her lair and found Ignitus. He was about to destroy the crystal when Cynder appeared and they engaged in an epic combat. But Cynder managed to flee with the crystal. Spyro then knew something about Cynder that seems familiar. Ignitus then told him the truth: The Dark Master was intent in destroying the eggs—except one. He said that he and Cynder shared more than he know. She originally came from the same brood of eggs as Spyro, meaning that they are siblings. Ignitus also said that only those born in the Year of the Dragon can opened a portal and free the Dark Master from his prison. But when she was taken, she was corrupted by the Dark Master's power and she was controlled by her new master. As the portal to Convexity opens, Spyro refused to give up and went into the portal after Cynder. When he found her, he finds that he was too late, that Cynder succeded in inserting the final crystal. But even though he knows that he has been defeated, Spyro faces Cynder in a final combat, eventually using all of his power in a final attack at which Cynder was defeated. As the Dark Master finally loses control of her, she transforms back into her true form, the Cynder that was the same size and age as Spyro. As the Convexity collapses in on itself, Sparx insists on making a quick exit, but Spyro declares that he will not leave Cynder behind. Though barely, Spyro was able to grab Cynder and escaped safely. Back at the Temple, the Guardians apologized to Cynder for failing to protect her during the night of the attack. Though victorious, the battle cost Spyro much of his strenght and powers, and both Spyro and Cynder suspects that the Dark Master is still alive somewhere. The war is still not over. Weeks later, Spyro was dreaming of the final battle against Cynder in Convexity, until he was woken up by Sparx. When Sparx noted that he can finally sleep due to Cynder leaving, Spyro follows after her. Spyro followed Cynder through the mushroom jungle surrounding the Dragon Temple and finally catching up to her. He asked her to stay (while trying to hide his feelings for her when he started to fall in love for her) and stating that no one blames her for what happened. Cynder left saying that she doesn't want to cause pain and suffering to anyone, especially Spyro. She wants to leave to find her own destiny. When Spyro was about to chase Cynder, he suddenly collasped and found himself in a dream void. A mysterious voice emitted in his dream and helped Spyro regain his fire element and showed him a vision of a great Spyro woke up, an Ape army attacked the Temple. Once Spyro repelled the attack, Ignitus tried to locate Cynder, but found a vision of Spyro by a base of a great tree. Spyro claimed that he kept seeing visions of a mountain draped in shadow and darkness, beneath the two moons. Terrador realized that is was the Mountain of Malefor. Spyro also claimed that a voice, that called himself the Chronicler, came to his dream and showed him that tree. The Guardians were shocked and Ignitus told Spyro that the Chronicler is an ancient dragon of immeasurable wisdom and was often interwoven with tales of doom. The Guardians became increasingly worried about the Celestial Moons coming into an eclipse. Ignitus sent Volteer and Cyril to the other realms to learn what news they can get, and sent Terrador to the Shattered Vale to warn everyone living there about the darkness spreading in the mountain, while Ignitus stays behind to search for Cynder. Spyro had been assigned to go to the Ancient Grove to seek out the tree that he saw in his dream. While searching, he was summoned into a dream by the Chronicler again to regain his ice ability and showed Spyro a vision of a terrible king-like Ape, leading an huge army of Apes, going to the Mountain of Malefor, shouting "The Well of Souls!" which was another name for the mountain. After Spyro woke up, he eventually found the great tree, but it later turned to be a monster called Arborick and Spyro defeated it. Afterwards, a group of Pirates led by a captain named Skabb, appeared and wanted Arborick for "entertainment" in a fighting arena, but that changed when the Pirates wanted Spyro to "cooperate", so they knocked him unconsious. Spyro later awoke, finding himself in a cell on the ship of Fellmuth Arena. Battle after battle, Spyro had defeated many challenges that the Pirates threw at him. Shortly after defeating his first opponent, the Blundertails, Spyro was summoned yet again by the Chronicler to regain his earth powers and told him more about the Well of Souls and the Night of Eternal Darkness, before telling Spyro to find him in the Celestial Caves of the White Isle. After that, Spyro recieved a message from another prisoner named Hunter of Avalar, saying that he had became Spyro's ally. Later on, Spyro was forced to fight Cynder in a final match, but she told him about her plan for escape, to "fake" the fight, but it was cut short when the Ape army attacked and captured Cynder. With Pirates on their ships in chaos, Spyro managed to defeat Skabb, and escaped. After he escaped from the Pirates, the Chronicler summoned Spyro in his dream again to regain the power of electricity and showed him a vision of Cynder in chains. When he arrived at the White Isle, Spyro overcame tough challenges of his elemental skills and he eventually found the Chronicler, who told him about Gaul, an Ape King who led the raid at the Temple at the night of Spyro's birth and stole Cynder's egg. Spyro insisted the Chronicler on what will happen to Cynder and learned more about her past and where she was taken. The Chronicler told Spyro about Malefor (who was the Dark Master). According to him, Malefor was the first purple dragon to exist. His raw power allowed him to master practically every elemental power. When his growth failed to stop, he was exiled by the Dragon Elders, but after that, he built an army of Apes and taught them how to use the gems, the dragon's lifeforce. Malefor's sheer wage of his malice split the earth and created the Well of Souls, where the Apes have established, in effort to revive Malefor at the Night of Eternal Darkness. The Chronicler wanted Spyro to hide from the Apes until a later time, but Spyro insisted on going to Cynder's aid. When he got to the mountain and confronted Gaul, the Ape King zapped Spyro with his staff, rendering him weak and drained him of his elemental powers. He then ordered Cynder to attack the weakened Spyro. When she attacked Gaul instead and tried to take his staff, He knocked her out and challenged Spyro himself. During the fight, the lunar alignment came, and the evil energy it generated was channeled through Spyro, transforming him into Dark Spyro. Possessed by Malefor's influence, Spyro used his immense power to turn the Ape King into stone and before ultimately killing Gaul, and then leaped back into the beam of evil energy. Cynder awoke and knocked Spyro out of the beam, freeing him from the beam's power and Malefor's influence and returning Spyro into his old self. When the lunar alignment passed, the mountain began crumbling around Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder. Spyro then used Time Fury power and used to create a time-crystal that he, Cynder, and Sparx were protected and encased in and frozen in time as it passes over the years. Three years later, the Time crystal shatters and Spyro and Cynder awoke and find themselves captured and in chains by the Gremlins about to be sacrificed to a Golum in the Catacombs under orders from Malefor. Spyro and Cynder saw that they were chained together by an invisible string generated by their attached collars that they couldn't take off. But they also saw that they have changed over the years (they are now teenagers) Then Spyro and Cynder were attacked by the massive Golum and couldn't fight while being tethered together until Hunter of Avalar appeared and shot an arrow to its eye and the Golum flees with its arm ripped off in the process. Hunter tells them that Malefor has returned and covered the land in shadow, having reclaimed the Dragon Temple and has been at war with the Realms ever since. After hearing this, Spyro began to blame himself for failing to come back to the others sooner and letting the inhabitants down when Malefor returned, but was reassured by Cynder that some things are beyond his control. Suddenly, they are taken captive by Hunter's tribe, with Chief Prowless, the leader of the cheetahs, who doesn't trust dragons. After saving the village from the Grublin attack, Spyro and Cynder convince Prowless that they aren't evil by saving a villager named Meadow. Hunter then leads them through the Forbidden Passage to the Dragon City of Warfang which it was under seige by Malefor's forces and the Golum. They successfully repelled the attack, killing the Golum in the process. Afterwards, Spyro and Cynder were happily reunited with the Guardians after three long years. That night, Malefor gives the citizens of Warfang a message that he has awakened the Destroyer, a beast that renews the world by bringing about its destruction. Before this can happen, it has to complete a circle around the world called the Ring of Annihilation which will make the Belt of Fire spread out over the world and burning everything that it crosses over. Once they reached the location where the Destroyer will end its journey, Cynder learns the only way to stall the Destroyer's progress is to destroy the dam to release water to flood the valley. It actually stalled it and Spyro and Cynder managed to make their way inside and destroyed the dark heart. But Malefor uses his dark magic to control the beast and had it activated the Circle. The rest of the inhabitants headed underground while Ignitus escorts Spyro and Cynder through the Belt of Fire. But Ignitus sacrifices himself in order for Spyro and Cynder to get through. Spyro almost loses himself to the darkness he fell into three years ago and turns himself into Dark Spyro, but Cynder's words pulled him out, and she expresses her condolence by telling that he is not alone and nuzzled him lovingly (meaning that Cynder also developed romantic feelings for Spyro ever since he rescued her from the darkness). As they traveled through realms, they finally confront Malefor who told Spyro that the destiny of the Purple Dragon is to destroy the world, not save it. But Spyro refused to believe him. Then Malefor tells Cynder that she tricked Spyro and lured him to the Well of Souls to free Malefor. She denies this at first, but gradually becomes more unsure. Malefor taps into the darkness inside Cynder, turning her against Spyro. She tries to kill him but Spyro doesn't strike her back. When Cynder furiously demanded to Spyro "Why won't you fight back?", he reveals to her that she has nothing left for him to fight for. Hearing this, Cynder breaks free from Malefor's control and tells him that there is always something. Enraged, Malefor attacks the two young dragons, but after a long battle he is defeated by Spyro and Cynder and dragged away by five Dragon Spirits at the core of the world. As the planet starts to break apart due to the Destroyer, Spyro then says to Cynder that she should leave him after Ignitus's spirit gives him hope, telling Cynder to flee while he stops the destruction. But Cynder, who doesn't want to leave Spyro, decides to stay with him. As Spyro unleashes a powerful fury, she whispers "I love you" before Spyro's desperate endeavor recontructs the world. As Sparx, Hunter, and the Guardians resurfaced, they gazed at the stars as they form into a shape of a dragon. And Ignitus became the new Chronicler. Everyone thought Spyro and Cynder were killed in the event. But it turns out they weren't. They survived. As Spyro and Cynder revealed their romantic feelings for each other, a new chapter begins...

* * *

Darkness is what only Spyro sees in his eyes. The blast from his Dragon Fury to stop the planet from breaking apart has blinded him and he was blacked out. The last thing he saw was the walls of the core of the planet breaking apart and he and Cynder were on the planet's core, a large crystal. Spyro told her to leave to save herself, but Cynder refused and wants to stay with him. Spyro was glad that she stayed for him, in case the Fury kills him and her in the process. And it seems that the Fury actually did kill them. Now it seems he's in complete darkness and he seems to be alone. "I don't believe it. The Fury actually killed me and Cynder. But it won't matter anyway. The whole world was saved because of me. I have fufilled my destiny" Spyro thought to himself in darkness. Then, out of complete darkness, there was a slight echo sound. But it was hard to make out. But the sound grew louder and the echo reverberates in darkness. Spyro listens to the sound in darkness until he can finally make it out what it's saying. "Spyro...Spyro...Spyro..." said an echoing voice. It sounds kind of faint to Spyro's ears, but he can hear clear as day. The voice is like calling to him. Spyro begins to listen to it more until Spyro noticed something familiar. The voice and its tone seems familiar and recognizable to his ears. Spyro knows that kind of voice anywhere. But could it be who he thinks it is? If it is, how's that possible to communicate with him in the afterlife? "Spyro...Spyro..." said the voice.

"Is that you? Ignitus?" asked Spyro.

"Spyro...Wake up...Wake up..." said the voice.

"Ignitus?" asked Spyro.

"Spyro...Wake up...It is time..." said the voice. Then suddenly, Spyro sees a bright light appearing in front of him. It got brighter and brighter until Spyro sees only white in his eyes and around him.

Spyro slowly and weakly opened his eyes and saw a blurry image in his eyes. Then Spyro got confused about something. Was he actually dreaming? Spyro thought he was dead. By the time Spyro raised his head, he felt a sharp pain in his head and placed his paw on it. Spyro has never felt this kind of headache before. It felt like someone is pounding a warhammer on his skull. "Damn...My head..." said Spyro. Spyro tries to stand up, but due to his loss of strength after using the Dragon Fury, he collaspes to the ground. Then the blurry look in his eyes began to sharpen and Spyro can now see clearly. He takes a long look around and sees that this area is beautiful from the looks of it. The rivers were flowing with cold water as its surface was sparkling like diamonds from the surface. Butterflies were fluttering around together across patches of beautifully colored flowers. The green leaves of the trees were blowing against the gusts of wind along with the grass. And the sunlight shones all over the field and him. Spyro then tries to get up again, but it seems he doesn't have the strength to even move at all. Then he noticed something in the distance. A large crystal was standing next to a river and it was shining with the color of green. Spyro already knows what it is. Trying to get it, he weakly crawls over to the green crystal. He could have walked there, but he was too weak to do so. But Spyro refused to give up and tried harder. When he finally reached the foot of the crystal, he places his paw on it and the green crystal was sparked with energy. Spyro felt the rush of the crystal's energy coarsing through his veins and felt it filling his entire body. Then Spyro felt the strength returning to his body. The green crystal then turns dark, drained of its energy. Spyro was then able to stand up. And when he did, Spyro notices something. This place seems awfully familiar to him. As if he's been here before. Then something popped into his mind. A sign of realization dawns on his face. It's the Valley of Avalar! He's back at the surface! But Spyro became confused again. "What a minute. If I'm at the core of the planet, then how did I get back on the surface?" Spyro thought to himself. Then Spyro remembers something else. A very odd remembrance. And it has something to do with Cynder. "Wait a moment. Did Cynder say something back at the core?" Spyro thought to himself.

* * *

_*****Flashback*****_

* * *

The interior walls around the core of the planet continued to shatter apart and were split apart from each other. Spyro and Cynder then landed on the core's giant crystal and felt the crystal's surface shake with earthshattering power. Spyro sees Cynder appoaching him with a sad look on her face. Cynder thought it was her fault that this is happening. "Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" said Cynder.

"Don't be. It's over now" said Spyro. Then the walls began to crack and shatter much more than ever. "So this is it?" asked Cynder watching the world crack. The sound they make were loud and deafening as Cynder and Spyro watched the world being destroyed around them. Spyro then closes his eyes. He needs to do something and he needs help. Then, in the midst of destruction, Spyro could have sworn there was Ignitus behind him, saying something to him. "Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future" said Ignitus. Spyro's eyes were shot opened with realization. Then he turns to Cynder. "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here, Cynder" said Spyro.

"No, Spyro. You don't need to do anything. Let's just go" said Cynder.

"Where, Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart! But I think I can stop this. I think I'm meant to" said Spyro. Both were quiet for a moment. Then Cynder spoke with a soft smile on her face. "Then I'm with you" said Cynder. Spyro just looks at her, wondering why she wants to, but then he began to levitate up in the air. Then he was encloaked in a bright purple light. Cynder can only watched him prepare to do something outstanding. As he grew brighter and Cynder thought they can die, she took a step forward to whisper one thing she wanted to say all along since Spyro saved her from her darkness. "I love you" whispered Cynder. Then Spyro unleashed his power and a bright white blast engulfed the core and spreads throughout the planet.

* * *

*****_Flashback Ends_*****

* * *

"She said that she loved me" said Spyro. Right now, Spyro could not believe that Cynder actually said that. And she actually meant that. But to Cynder's unknowing, Spyro was also in love with her too. After he freed her from Malefor's dark control, he couldn't help but felt a strange feeling around her. The way she looked at him and the way she smiled, it was beautiful. When he thought he could lose her when Gaul captured at the Mountain of Malefor, he has to go and rescue her because he fears for her life. Then Spyro began to feel that Cynder might have the same feelings for him. There was the way she nuzzled him when he lost Ignitus, and it was lovingly. And Spyro has wondered if she has fallen in love with him. And now Spyro has known the truth. Then a thought popped into his head. "Wait. If I'm here, then where's..." Spyro thought to himself. Then Spyro remembered someone that he has not seen yet. And he has forgotten about her. "Cynder!" said Spyro. Spyro then starts to look around for her. "Cynder! Cynder!" said Spyro calling out to her. He starts to panic when he couldn't find her, until he sees a body lying not far than fifteen feet away from him. And it was a body of a black dragoness. Spyro quickly ran over to her body. When he got close to her, Cynder looks lifeless like she wasn't breathing. "Cynder?" said Spyro shaking her, trying to wake her. But she hadn't moved at all. Then Spyro got worried. "Cynder, wake up!" said Spyro. Spyro shook her more but Cynder wouldn't budge. She was as still as a stone. "Cynder! Please!" begged Spyro and shook her much more, but Cynder never moved at all. Then tears began to shed and fall from Spyro's eyes. "Cynder, please" said Spyro quietly with voice breaking into tears. Then he rested his head on her and started crying. Spyro then knew she was dead. Killed by his own fury. He wanted her to leave to save herself, but wanted to stay with him. And now she's dead because of him. "Cynder" sobbed Spyro quietly and cried on her. A great and deep sadness for the purple dragon. And he lost the one he loved. But worst of all, he never told that he loved her. All was in silence as Spyro cried over the loss of Cynder. But then. "Mmmm?...Spyro?" muttered Cynder weakly as she starts to stir. Spyro's head immediately rose up when he heard her voice and tears have disappeared. Spyro suddenly turned happy. "Cynder! You're alright!" said Spyro and nuzzled her. Cynder smiled, although she was weak. "Can you get up?" asked Spyro.

"I...don't know..." said Cynder and tried to get up. But like Spyro, she was too weak to even stand up. Cynder collasped to the ground. "Hold on. I get you some green crystals" said Spyro. He doesn't want to leave her in that weak state, but he has to find some crystals. "I'll be right back! I promise!" said Spyro and began to flap his wings and flew up in the air. Keeping himself afloat in the air with his wings, he takes a good look around the area. And he definetly recognizes this place as the Valley of Avalar. Then he sees something gleaming on the mountainside. But it was so far away from his eyes. But he flew over to get a better look. When he got close, it was revealed to be another green crystal growing on the face of the mountain. With no ledge for him to land on, he just flew over and used Earth Blast to blast the crystal. It exploded like there was a bomb right next to it and the crystal pieces were in the air. Spyro flew after a piece falling to the earth and grabbed it with his mouth and flew back to Cynder. But Spyro was worried again. What if something happened to her while he was gone? When he returned to where he left her, he was relieved. Cynder is still alright. He flew down and dropped the green crystal next to her. Cynder slowly and weakly grabbed the crystal with her paw and felt the surge of energy going into her body. Cynder moans slightly due to the energy flowing through her. When the crystal was drained, she started to stand up. Spyro finished it by helping her up. "Where are we?" asked Cynder.

"We're back in Avalar" said Spyro.

"We are?" asked Cynder looking around.

"Yeah" said Spyro. Both were quiet for a several seconds until Cynder spoke with an amazed look. She turned to Spyro and said "I can't believe it! You done it! You saved the world!" said Cynder.

"Yeah, I did!" said Spyro feeling happy. But there was something that he wanted to say to her. Something that was in his heart since he first saw her. "Listen...um, Cynder?" said Spyro.

"Yes?" said Cynder while moving away with her back turned to him.

"There's something...um..well...I wanted to say to you" said Spyro. But he was nervous. This was the first time he ever told a girl how he felt about her. If you ever had a crush on a girl and you were too nervous to tell her with your face blushing, that is how Spyro is feeling right now. "Well, what is it?" asked Cynder still without looking at him.

"I...um...well—I..." said Spyro nervously.

"If you wanted to thank me for standing by with you through this whole adventure, I understand" said Cynder.

"I love you!" said Spyro. Cynder suddenly went dead quiet when she heard him. She was very silent. Spyro realizes that she took the comment very well from the looks of it. Then she slowly turned to him with the look combined of surprise and disbelief. She just stared at him until she finally spoke. "What?" said Cynder quietly. Then Spyro smiled. "I love you, Cynder" said Spyro. Then Cynder began to smile and she can hardly breathe. She was very surprised about this. "Spyro? Did you mean it?" asked Cynder as she walks towards him.

"Every word of it" said Spyro.

"Spyro, I..." said Cynder.

"I always wanted to tell you this when I first fell in love with you. When you were captured by Gual, I was so scared I thought I could lose you. When you comforted me when I lost Ignitus, you nuzzled me. And when I unleashed the Fury, Cynder...you said that you loved me" said Spyro.

"You DID hear me!" said Cynder.

"I love you. With all my heart" said Spyro.

"I...I love you too, Spyro!" said Cynder.

"And that's why I-" said Spyro but was suddenly interrupted when Cynder kissed him on the lips. Spyro was startled by her boldness for a moment, but then returns the favor by kissing her back. As they kissed, they wrapped their tails around each other's tail. And the feeling of love caused their wings to open up slowly, but they drew back in. When they were done, they rested their heads on each other in love and peace. Then they opened their eyes and they looked at each other. "We should get back to the others. Sparx is probably worried about me" said Spyro.

"They can wait. Let's just...spend some time together. You and me" said Cynder.

"I don't know..." said Spyro.

"Please?" asked Cynder fluttering her eyes at him. Spyro couldn't resist her look and beauty. "Well, I suppose we could. After all, I do need a rest" said Spyro.

"Not anytime soon" said Cynder with a sly look and grin. Then she hits him on the shoulders playfully. "Tag! You're it!" said Cynder and flew up in the air. Spyro then laughed. "Oh, no! You're getting away from me! Come here!" laughed Spyro and flew off after her. Both continued to laugh as they chased after each other in the air in the Valley of Avalar. Both now in peace. And are finally now lovers to each other. The love between the purple dragon and the black dragoness.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dragon Temple

Chapter 1

The Dragon Temple

Back at the Temple, Spyro and Cynder's friends are waiting for their return. It's been four days after Malefor's defeat and the world was saved by Spyro. The Dragon Temple was now returned to its rightful place and was magically repaired on its own. The statue of Malefor in where the Dojo is at, is now gone from its place. But right now, everyone was getting worried. They have heard no word of Spyro and Cynder and some couldn't rest. They wanted to look through the Pool of Visions to locate them. But without Ignitus, who was gifted in seeing visions, they can't use it. Hunter was up at the balcony keeping a watchful eye for them. He's been standing there for a few days and nights. He never even closed his eyes to rest. But he's getting tired of waiting for them. "*Sighh*...what's the point? It's been four days and they haven't showed up" Hunter thought to himself while his tail twitched. He turned and walked away from the balcony and into the Temple where everyone else was pacing back and forth waiting for them. But Sparx, Spyro's foster brother, is what seems to be worried the most. Hunter cleared his throat which got everyone's attention. "Everyone, it's been a few days and we received no word of Spyro and Cynder. And I fear that they might not be alive at all" said Hunter.

"They can't be dead, man! They got to be alive!" said Sparx in a panicked tone. Sparx has been worried about Spyro since he heard that Spyro used Dragon Fury to heal the world and was reported to be dead. But the Guardians didn't buy it. And they've been waiting since. But Sparx was the one that was worried the most. He and Spyro were like brothers to each other when they were born. And they looked after each other. "Sparx, I don't know what to tell you. It's been days. I know you don't want to hear this, but we may have to accept that...they're gone" said Hunter.

"No man! It can't be! Spyro's the only brother I have!" cried Sparx.

"Son, unfortunatly he's right. It's been four days and we heard nothing from Spyro or Cynder. We may have to accept this" said Cyril with a sad look.

"Nooo! Spyro!" cried Sparx and burst into tears.

"Hey, hey now, you should be proud of him. Spyro and Cynder saved us all. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be here right now. We should be thanking them" said Terrador trying to comfort him. Sparx sniffed and said "I know, but it sucks! Spyro promised me that he wouldn't leave me behind!".

"Who said that I'll be going anywhere?" said a voice. Everyone turned to the balcony and were shocked of what they saw. Spyro is at the balcony smiling at them. But he wasn't alone. Cynder is right next to him smiling as well. Everyone's minds went blank in surprisement except for Sparx. When he saw Spyro, his eyes widened and his mind exploded like fireworks. "SPYRO! You're okay!" yelled Sparx loudly and happily flew towards and hugged him on the muzzle. "I can't believe it! It makes me wanna kiss ya!" said Sparx happily and started kissing him nonstop.

"It's okay Sparx. I'm fine" said Spyro with a smile and used his paw and pushed him off his nose.

"I thought I lost you man! You're the only family I have left!" said Sparx.

"I've told you, I'm not going anywhere" said Spyro smiling.

"I never believe this day that you'll ever be here!" laughed Volteer happily.

"I'm surprised as well" said Hunter with a smile.

"We thought you and Cynder were dead! It's been four days!" said Cyril.

"Well, Spyro's power actually shielded us. We've been around the whole time since the first day" explained Cynder.

"Since the first day? Where were you two for four days?" said Terrador. Spyro and Cynder then looked at each other and smiled. Cynder walked up to him while Spyro said "Well, let's just say that we've been at peace and we needed a vacation". After he said it, he looked at Cynder and smiled. Cynder smiled back and laid her head and nuzzled on him. "Well, if that's the case, welcome home Spyro and Cynder. You can go to your rooms and rest for a few days. You've earned it" said Terrador.

"Oh, I meant to ask you something" said Spyro.

"What is it, young dragon?" asked Terrador.

"Can me and Cynder have a room together? We've been closer as friends since Malefor's defeat" said Spyro.

"Yeah, but if it's okay with you, though" said Cynder. Terrador begins to think about it while Spyro and Cynder stood there waiting for the answer. Then he nodded and it was approved. "Well, you both did saved the world, so I guess it won't matter to me. I'll make renovations" said Terrador and walked off.

"Come on, Cyn" said Spyro to Cynder.

"Okay" said Cynder. As they walked away, Sparx saw something unusual about them. They were walking very close to each other and Spyro has his wing over her. They were giggling at each other as they disappered into the Temple. Sparx kept his voice in a low tone in hopes Spyro and Cynder don't hear him. "Hey guys, didn't ya'll notice anything...strange?" asked Sparx.

"What is it that's strange?" asked Hunter with one eyebrow raised.

"What?! You didn't see the signs?! The nuzzling? Being so close to each other? Spyro's wing over her? The giggling? I'm telling you, something's up! I think there's the real reason why they haven't been home for four days!" explained Sparx.

"Sparx, they haven't been home for while. Leave them be, lad. Besides, they just saved the world" said Cyril and everyone started walking off.

"Yes, indeed. Give them a few days to relax. You need to get some rest too" said Volteer while walking away.

"Good day to you. I'll be home in Avalar if you need me" said Hunter and walked away.

"Good day to you too" said Volteer and walked off. With everyone out of the room, Sparx was all alone. He knows that something is going on with Spyro and Cynder. The way they acted towards each other. But he just shrugged and said "What a morning this turns out". Then he left the room to rest. He's been waiting for Spyro to come home for four days. Volteer was right. He definitely needs to rest.


	3. Chapter 2: The Secret

Chapter 2

The Secret

It's been six months after Spyro and Cynder's return to the Temple, and everyone was unaware that they have fallen in love for each other. Each every two nights in the week, they would sneak away from the temple and flew off for their date. But everything's according to plan, they haven't been caught at all and know one knows about their secret. Until this night though, is when they thought about it. They were having their dinner at a restuarant in Warfang. But the restuarant was the most beautiful place in town. They get to eat outside in the most beautiful field. Flowers were blooming and a waterfall keeps pounding the earth. This was also a great spot for dragons to eat at. But they mostly came for sight-seeing rather than food. But the night is pretty. A full moom glows overhead of Spyro and Cynder. And the musicians are playing music in harps and flutes. They are waiting for their waiter to show while they look over their menus. Spyro looks up and sees Cynder's eyes reading the menu. He was amazed of how beautiful her eyes looks with pure emerald eyes. The candle on the table gave Cynder's black scales a beautiful yet faint gray glow. That got Spyro thinking "Wow, I can't believe that I'm with the most beautiful dragoness that is sitting in front of me right now" when Spyro thought to himself. Then he got a wicked grin and slipped his tail under the table to tickle Cynder. When he tickled her calf area of the leg, she let out a shriek and jumped off the ground. Although Cynder shrieked, noone payed any attention to her as they eat and talk. She looked at Spyro chuckling to himself. She just glared at him for doing what he did. Then she also gave a wicked grin and slipped her tail under the table. "Ahh!" yelped Spyro and he jumped off the ground. He looked at Cynder and she was giggling. "That's what you get for tickling me!" giggled Cynder.

"Yeah, I guess I've earned it" replied Spyro. Then in no time at all, their waiter showed up, a dragoness, that is. "Hello, I'm Aurora, and I'll be your waitress for this evening. I'll start by getting your orders. What would you like sir?" said the waitress.

"I like to have salted lamb with lots of Kardashian peppers with buttered bread covered in honey. And what about you, Cyn?" said Spyro.

"I'll have what he's having, except no salt seasoning on the lamb and covered in Chican sauce" said Cynder.

"Alright then, I'll be back with your orders. Until then, enjoy yourselves" said the waitress and took up their menus and walked away.

"You know, I heard this place has a lot of proposals" said Spyro.

"Really?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah, it's known to happen around Wednesday" replied Spyro.

"Wait, isn't today Wednesday?" asked Cynder.

"Yep" replied Spyro. Then Cynder noticed something on her hand and gasped. "Oh no! I chipped a claw! And I just got my claws filed!" cried Cynder. Spyro then knew that Cynder is panicking over her claws. He knows how she feels about them. So he came up with an idea to calm her down. He smiled and said "Hey, Cyn". She then looked at Spyro in the eyes. "You're my everything" said Spyro softly. Then she no longer panicked and then she started giggling. Then she said "Is that the best you can come up with after two months of dating?". Then Spyro felt ashamed afterwards. Cynder does have the point. What he said _was_ terrible. Cynder, however, knows how he's feeling. "Hey, I don't mean that _too_ personal" said Cynder with a smile while comforting him.

"I know, I just forgot to say that your eyes have the most perfect emerald color" said Spyro. Right away, Cynder immediatly blushed and said "Awww, Spyro". Then she leaned across the table and kissed him on the cheek. "I think it's time to tell the others what's going on with us. What do you think, Spyro?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know, I don't think we ready to tell them yet, Cyn" said Spyro.

"Spyro, it's been two months, I think it's time. Besides, we've already told Whirlwind and Ember about us" said Cynder.

"We've told Ember?" said Spyro who seems curious.

"You don't remember?" said Cynder.

"Remember what?" asked Spyro.

"You don't remember telling them? And how Ember reacted when you told her that I'm your girlfriend?" said Cynder.

* * *

*****_flashback*****_

* * *

It's was a month before their dinner and Spyro are Cynder are walking together in the hallway talking to each other. When out of nowhere, they heard a voice. "Spyro?" said a voice. They turned around and saw a blue dragon standing behind them. He looks like Spyro, except the fact that his horns are curved backwards and has yellow fins moving from the back of his head to his back. He has a yellow underbelly with wings. Besides that his eyes are also yellow. But his wings are different than any other dragon's. His wings look as sharp as razors. Cynder doesn't recognize him from anywhere, but somehow, Spyro knows who he is. "Whirlwind!" said Spyro. Spyro seems happy to see him. Then Cynder remembers, Spyro and Whirlwind were best friends after Spyro rescued her from her darkness. In fact, Whirlwind was also rescued as well. He was found abandoned at his home with no parents around, which they were never found. With noone to love, he feels that he'll find love again. Until Spyro came and comforted him. In no time at all, they became very best friends. Two weeks later though, he have to leave to find Cynder and was encased in the Time crystal for three years. They haven't seen each other since, until today. Spyro and Whirlwind then walked to each other and Spyro then said "You son of a gun!" and then they engaged in an arm wrestling match. They actually do it all the time. And it's been three years so it's been a long time. Whirlwind is already losing to Spyro. Spyro just laughed. "What's the matter? Arm's sore from turning too many pages from a book?" teased Spyro.

"Isn't that supposed to be an insult?" laughed Whirlwind. What Spyro said was true. Ever since Whirlwind lived in the Dragon Temple, he's been reading thousands of books and became a scholar. He always spend the whole day in the Temple Library. One time, he read thirty books in one day. That's a record that's hard to break. But he also spends time in the Dojo to train his elemental powers of wind. Due to his research in stronger wind powers by reading books, he discovered more stronger powers. A few worked, most of them failed, but many backfired ending up hurting himself. Whirlwind's face begins to have a hue of red and teeth clenched when he tried to win the arm wrestling. Then he just let go. "Okay! Okay! You win!" laughed Whirlwind. Then they laughed and hugged each other. "How you doing?!" laughed Spyro.

"It's been too long, old friend!" said Whirlwind.

"Yeah! Too long!" said Spyro.

"But I have to ask, where have you been for three years?" asked Whirlwind.

"It's a very long story, I'll tell you later" said Spyro. Then he realized he forgotten about Cynder. "Oh! Whirlwind! Do you remember Cynder?" said Spyro as Cynder walks up to them.

"Oh yeah, now I do! Jeez, look at you guys! Y'all changed!" said Whirlwind.

"You too, Whirlwind" said Cynder.

"But what have you been up to?" said Spyro.

"As always, reading books, praticing my wind powers, and I've been hanging out with a new friend" said Whirlwind.

"You have a new friend?" said Cynder. She starts to get interested. "Yeah, over two years ago. I was just on my way to see her" said Whirlwind.

"She lives here?" said Cynder.

"Yeah" said Whirlwind.

"What's her name?" asked Spyro

"I believe you already know her" said Whirlwind.

"I do?" said Spyro with a puzzled look.

"And she really misses you. She's says you're her "honey"" said Whirlwind.

"Wait a minute... Oh no!" said Spyro with eyes widened in fear when he realized who Whirlwind is talking about.

"Man, I can't wait to see the look on her face when I tell you're here! In fact, I'm gonna tell her right now!" said Whirlwind and walked off.

"No! You are not telling her! Come back here!" yelled Spyro in desperation. But Whirlwind ignored him and disappeared around the corner.

"Oh no" groaned Spyro.

"What's wrong Spyro?" asked Cynder trying to comfort him.

"I'd never hoped I run to her again" replied Spyro with an upset tone and without looking at her.

"Who?" asked Cynder.

"*Sigghhhh*...Ember" replied Spyro.

"Ember? What about her?" said Cynder. Spyro just sighed again and put his hand on his face in despair. But he did speak however. "She's obsessed over me" said Spyro.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad. How obsessed is she?" asked Cynder. Before Spyro can explain, they heard a loud voice crying out. "SPYRO!" cried out a voice. They looked at the end of the hallway and sees a pink dragoness jumping up and down in excitement. She has a yellow underbelly with yellow curved horns. She even has hazel blue eyes. Around her neck as a necklace with a heart-shaped jewel on it. "It's really you!" said Ember and then ran right towards Spyro.

"Oh no..." said Spyro in fear. He tried to run away, but his body wouldn't move in desperation. He is paralyzed in shock. Soon he braces himself for impact as Ember gets closer. Before Spyro knows it, he was tackled hard to the ground. Then she lifted him up by the neck and hugged him. But it's no ordinary hug, she's actually squeezing him. "Oh, Spyro! I miss you so much!" said Ember and nuzzled. But Spyro isn't enjoying it. _Not very well_. His eyes bulged and gagged for air. She is really squeezing him and he can't breath. "Ember...choking...not breathing!" gagged Spyro. Then Ember realizes what she's doing and lets him go. Spyro immediatly starts gasping for air. "Jeez, Ember! Are you trying to kill me?!" said Spyro.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just missed you so much" said Ember and starts to nuzzle on him.

"Uh, Ember? Can you stop, please?" said Spyro feeling uncomfortable.

"Calm down, Ember. He just had a rough adventure facing against Malefor" said Whirlwind as he appears.

"How'd you know about that?" said Spyro feeling kind of surprised.

"Tcch! Everyone knows, Spyro!" said Whirlwind.

"Me too!" flirted Ember and gave a loving look with a wink. Spyro just groaned in despair. "It's okay, Spyro. I'm here" soothed Cynder and nuzzled him. Then Whirlwind seemed shocked after what he saw. But he just smiled and said "Wait a minute. There's something about you two". Spyro and Cynder just smiled. Whirlwind knows something, so they have to tell him. "Can you keep it a secret?" asked Spyro.

"What?! You can't trust your _best friend_?" laughed Whirlwind.

"Of course I do!" laughed Spyro.

"I promise. Now what is it you want tell me?" asked Whirlwind. Spyro looked at Cynder who smiled and got close to him. Then Spyro's wing was over her. But now that Ember was here, Spyro decides to end her crazyness over him once and for all. "We...are dating" said Spyro to Whirlwind. His mouth just dropped and eyes widened in shock and awe. He was _definetly_ surprised. Then Spyro turned to Ember and looked at her straight in the eyes. Time to end it. "Ember...this is MYgirlfriend...Cynder" said Spyro.

"Oh ho! My boy is in love! Yahoo! Congratulations, dude!" laughed Whirlwind.

"Thank you, Whirlwind!" laughed Cynder.

"However, you can't tell anyone about this. Got it?" asked Spyro.

"My lips are zipped" said Whirlwind and mimics himself zipping his mouth shut. Then he turned to Ember and asked "Isn't it great, Ember?". Unfortunatly, Ember don't seem happy about it. Suddenly, she starts to look angry. But with a looks of an insane person. Her teeth starts clenching and one of her eyes starts twitching. Then she starts to breath heavier and slower. Everyone then looks at her and smiles disappear. "Ember? Are you okay?" asked Whirlwind. But Ember ignored him. Her eyes are locked on one dragon: _Cynder_. Suddenly, she let out a cry and jumped at Cynder. It was all so sudden, Cynder didn't have time to react. She was tackled to the floor and tried to keep Ember from scratching at her. "You dare take him from me?!" cried Ember in jealously and anger.

"Get off me!" yelled Cynder. But she wouldn't while she scratches at her. Ember was too enraged to listen. Finally, Cynder couldn't take it anymore and emited a screech-like sonicboom from her mouth which knocks Ember off her and hits the wall. "If that's a fight you want? You got it!" yelled Cynder and leaps at her. She took her down to the ground and bit her neck. "Oww!" said Ember and kicks Cynder off her. Then Ember charged at her with her head lowered to ram her. But Cynder dodges it by jumping over her and Ember hits the wall instead. She was recoiled back from the hit and held her head in pain. Then Cynder whipped her with her tail and started slashing at her with her claws. Spyro and Whirlwind couldn't believe their eyes. Ember just leaped at Cynder for no reason and now Cynder is fighting too. They didn't even see it coming. And neither did Cynder. "Hey, what's up Spy—WHOA! What's going on here?! Are they fighting over a last cookie in the cabinet?!" said Sparx when he appeared and noticed a fight going on. Cynder seems to fight more aggressivly than Ember. "Wow. Cynder seems to be so..._fiesty_" said Whirlwind with a smile. Spyro nodded, sighed and said "You don't even know".

* * *

*****_flashback ends*****_

* * *

Spyro laughed at the memory and said "Yeah, that was pretty funny when Whirlwind said you're fiesty".

"Spyro! Ember attacked me for no reason!" said Cynder.

"Hey, not like I saw it coming. I didn't even expect that to happen" replied Spyro.

"Well, at least you're mature enough to end it. Unlike the _others_..." said Cynder.

* * *

*****_flashback*****_

* * *

The fight has been going on for a minute now and Ember and Cynder haven't been worn out at all. But they all seem beaten up. You can't see the bruises on Cynder because she was black in color. But on Ember, you can see the bruises clear as day. And she has bruises all over. Cynder was mostly scratched all the time and she does have some scratches on her. Spyro couldn't stand watching his own girlfriend fighting against a crazed dragoness who was crazy for him. He looks at Whirlwind and Sparx and they were smiling. They are actually enjoying the fight like they never seen it before. They only smiled with pleasure as they watched the fight in awe. "That's it! I'm ending it!" said Spyro and walks up to Ember and Cynder.

"No, man! Come on! I've never seen a chick fight before!" said Sparx. But Spyro ignores him and walks up to the fight. Ember and Cynder just got their distance from each other when they suddenly charged at each other. But Spyro got between them and stood in front of Ember. "STOP!" yelled Spyro at Ember. Cynder stopped immediately, but Ember still tried to get at Cynder. Spyro grabbed ahold of her and held her back to prevent her from getting Cynder. "Let me at her! Let me at her!" yelled Ember.

"Knock it off, Ember! Leave her alone!" yelled Spyro and pushed her away from him. Then she burst into tears and yelled at Spyro instead. "How could you?!" sobbed Ember and ran off crying. Spyro just watched her disappear when he turned to Cynder. "You okay?" asked Spyro.

"I'm fine, but I think she torn off some of my scales" replied Cynder. Spyro looks at the floor and saw that Cynder was right. There are a few black scales all over the floor. Besides the fact that there is also some little blood on the floor. "Jeez, she torn you up" said Whirlwind.

"I know" said Cynder.

"You wait here. I'm going to look for Ember" said Spyro.

"Okay" said Cynder. Then Spyro left to find Ember to calm her down.

* * *

*****_flashback ends*****_

* * *

"And of course you found her and you talked to her about the whole thing" said Cynder.

"Well, it wasn't easy at first. But you know me, I can solve many things" said Spyro.

"But just to let you know, it was really sweet of you to talk to her. And she apologized to me afterwards" said Cynder. Then they heard a woman cry out. They looked to the other table and saw something surprising. A female elf was shedding tears in front of a man. But it wasn't tears of sorrow, it was tears of joy. Her fiancee was kneeling to the ground holding out a ring. Cynder was shocked. It was a proposal! She just cried and said "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" cried the woman. Everyone started cheering for the new newlyweds. Even Spyro and Cynder. Then, a thought popped into Spyro's head. He and Cynder have been dating for a long time and they are madly in love. "Hmm, I think I have an idea" Spyro thought to himself.

"Awww, how sweet! You were right about these things! They do happen around wednesday!" said Cynder.

"Yeah, they sure do. Hey, our meals coming" said Spyro when he noticed their waitress coming to them with food.


	4. Chapter 3: Ember's Plans

Chapter: 3

Ember's Plans

About thirty minutes later, Spyro and Cynder were almost through eating their meals on their plate. Spyro just gulped down the meat while Cynder grabs the plate and tilts it to the side, and the rice slid down the plate and into her mouth. It's odd for the dragon to eat like this, but they don't know how to use forks or spoons. Dragons have been doing this every time they ate at the restaurant. But everyone doesn't mind how they eat, as long they don't do it in a gross way. It will make people lose their appetite. Spyro was now finished and was dapping his lips with a napkin, wiping away the grease and juices of the meal. And Cynder also does the same, but does it like a rich lady. And that's when Spyro suddenly got the feeling in his stomach. Spyro began to get worried. "Oh jeez! Not here! Not now!" Spyro thought to himself. He can feel his stomach growling but not making any sound though. He tried to hold it in, but it really wants to get out. Then all the sudden. "_Burrrppp_!" burped Spyro. Cynder then looks at him. Spyro covered his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe that he did that in front of his girlfriend. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just couldn't-" said Spyro in a panicked tone. But then, Cynder giggled. "It's okay, Spyro. It was—_Burrrppp_!" said Cynder but was suddenly interrupted when she burped too. Spyro was surprised by this and laughed. "Well, that makes us even then" said Spyro with a smile. Then both of them laughed. Then Cynder thought of something. "You know, I've been thinking. It's kind of sad for Ember not having someone to be with" said Cynder.

"I know, I felt bad for her. Although she tried to get me and you to break up" said Spyro.

"Say what?" asked Cynder.

"You don't remember?" asked Spyro.

"No. Not really" said Cynder.

"Huh! Funny. I thought you remembered everything that happened to us while we were dating for a couple of months" said Spyro.

"But I thought Ember was through with trying to get you to like her" said Cynder.

"That's what I thought too. But it seems Ember wasn't too easy to convince..." said Spyro.

* * *

- _Flashback _-

* * *

Whirlwind was strolling through the Temple Library looking for something to read. It has been a week since the fight of Cynder and Ember over for Spyro. And Whirlwind has kept his mouth shut from blurting out the secret. But oddly, none of them have seen Ember ever since that fight. Whirlwind agreed to himself that it was odd that Ember hasn't been seen. But he doesn't really care. Besides, the Guardians told them that Ember is around all this time. Whirlwind then eyes three big books to his left. He walks over to them and pulls out a blue book and read the front cover. It said ''_The Mystery & Origin of the Purple Dragon_'' and is has an exotic design of a purple dragon on the bottom. Whirlwind only shrugged and puts it back. He already knows this stuff about the purple dragon. The Guardians have told them stories about the purple dragon and its great power. Next he pulls out a medium-sized red book and looked at it. "It said ''_Wind Dragons: The Majestic Flyers of the Skies_''. Whirlwind also already knows about his species's heritage. He puts it back and takes out a purple book. It said ''_The History of the Dragon Temple_''. Whirlwind smiled and nodded with approve. This is the book that he haven't read yet. He puts in his mouth and walked over to the table. He places the book on the table and opens the book to the first page. As he read the book and got interested by the story of the Dragon Temple, he was unaware that someone is sneaking on him from behind. And before he realizes what is going on, he was suddenly snatched from behind and was pulled right into a nearby closet. Whirlwind was startled. He doesn't know what is going on here. And now he's in a pitch black room where he can't see a thing! "What? What's going on here?! Why am I in here?!" said Whirlwind. Then, something placed its paw on his lips to shush him. "Shhh. Quiet" whispered a unknown female. Then Whirlwind became suspicious and thought about who it was that spoke. Until Whirlwind starts to recognize who that voice belongs to. Now Whirlwind is surprised. "Ember? Is that you?" asked Whirlwind. Then he hears something moving in the darkness. Then there was a spark of fire and it ignited something in front of him. Then it was revealed to be a candle and Whirlwind can now see Ember's face illuminated in the darkness. "Ember, where have you been? Noone seen you for a week" said Whirlwind.

"I'll explain later. But right now, I'm planning something" said Ember.

"What is it? And this is better be a good reason for dragging me in here" said Whirlwind. She brought her face close to his and said "I'm going to get Spyro and Cynder to break up so I can date Spyro".

"Could you repeat that again? You're going to what?" asked Whirlwind.

"I'm going to get Spyro and Cynder to break up" said Ember.

"Whoa. Wait a minute. You can't do that" said Whirlwind.

"I have to. For my dear Spyro" said Ember in a dreamy state.

"But I thought you were through with this. Spyro told us himself" said Whirlwind.

"That's what I wanted him to think. Just for things to get settled for a while" said Ember. Whirlwind deeply sighed and asked "Ember, have you ever read a sign that said ''He's not that into you'''?".

"So what? This is my chance. And I need your help" said Ember.

"You need my help?" asked Whirlwind.

"Yeah!" said Ember.

"Well, forget it" said Whirlwind.

"What! Why?" asked Ember.

"There's no way I want to ruin my best friend's relationship. If you want to do it, do it youself. I'm leaving" said Whirlwind and opened the door and walked out. But he stopped for a moment to look back and said "And by the way, there's no way you'll be ever to break them up". Then he walked away, leaving Ember alone in the closet. She huffed with disappointment and said "Well, I'll just find someone else to help me". Then a smile appeared on her face. "And I think I know who will be perfect for this...".

Ember has just caught up with an old dragon friend of hers. He is a Fire Dragon named Flame. He does look like Spyro. Except that he has red scales instead of purple scales. She has known him for a long time as much as she knows Whirlwind. Flame does have an attitude. A bad one when anyone annoyed him, made him mad, or irritated him. And not a lot of dragons wants to make him upset. Flame doesn't usually talk to Ember very much. But Ember always talks to him. Ember and Flame are in the garden talking to each other and Ember have already explained her plan to break up Spyro and Cynder. Flame seems concerned about it, although he was surprised that Spyro and Cynder were dating. "So you want to break both of them up?" asked Flame.

"Yeah, but I will need help with that. So can you help me?" asked Ember.

"Well...I think so" said Flame.

"Great!" said Ember happily.

"But how can we do this?" asked Flame. Ember smiled and brought him close and placed her arm around his neck. "Here's the plan: We start out small..." said Ember.

"Okay" said Flame.

"If that fail, we'll go into bigger things..."said Ember.

"Alright" said Flame.

"But unfortunately, during the big plans, you will be taking the fall" said Ember.

"Uh, huh—wait! WHAT?!" said Flame but now realizing what Ember meant in her last sentence.

* * *

An hour later, Spyro and Cynder were spending time for themselves in the garden, unaware that Ember's Plan A is underway. Cynder was next to Spyro and was laying her head on his shoulder. And while Spyro's wing was wrapped around her. "Isn't this great?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah, the garden is more beautiful than ever" said Cynder and nuzzled on his shoulder.

"But I still wonder where Ember is? I haven't seen her since you and her got into a fight" said Spyro.

"I don't know either, but I'm sure she's fine. She's probably up to something right now" said Cynder.

"Well, at least she won't bother me again with that lovey dovey stuff" said Spyro.

"I will, however" said Cynder and pushed him to the ground and got on him.

"Whoa, whoa, Cynder. We're in the Dragon Temple. They can see us like this" said Spyro with a laugh.

"Relax, I'm not going to do it. I just want to lay on you" said Cynder and laid down on him and rested her head on his chest. Spyro smiled and lied back and closed his eyes to nap.

* * *

What Cynder speaks was true. Apparently, Ember is up to something. And it was the plan to break them up. Ember and Flame were now sneaking up on them and sees Spyro napping with Cynder napping on his chest. "Alright, you know what to do, right?" whispered Ember to Flame.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" whispered Flame.

"Come on. Jealousy is the best thing to make someone want to get me" whispered Ember.

"Well, if you're sure" whispered Flame.

"Good. Remember. Just how we practiced. Let's go" whispered Ember.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder just lied there taking a nap. It was a beautiful moment for those two. But the beautiful moment was interrupted when someone let out a cry of dismay. Cynder and Spyro sprang up and saw Ember right there about as far away from them. But they can hear acting in dismay. "Oh! The heat! It is...so intense! I feel so faint! Oh, the world!" said Ember faking dismay. Then she stood up straight and fell back, but Flame appeared behind her and caught her in his arms. And he was playing along as well. "I got you, my dear! You are safe now! Nothing will harm you!" said Flame in a romantic way. Then they just stood there, until Ember spoke in a whisper to Flame and tried to not move her lips while she whispers. "Is Spyro getting jealous yet?" whispered Ember to Flame with her eyes closed.

"No, but Cynder is laughing" said Flame. Ember raises her head up to see what is going on. She can see Cynder laughing her head off. And she was laughing so hard, she could die from it. Spyro only stood there with a confused look on his face. His expression and look is a tell-tale sign for ''What the heck is going on here?''. And Spyro didn't know that Ember planned that to make him jealous. It took a short time for Cynder to stop laughing hard with tears running from her eyes. Then she spoke to Spyro. "Come on, let's go" said Cynder wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Um, okay" said Spyro still confused and both walked off. Then Ember got an irritated and annoyed look on her face as she watched them walk off. "Listen, Ember. Maybe it's best to let it go and find another dragon to date. Like me! I mean, look at me! I'm good-looking!" said Flame giving her a toothy grin. But Ember only looked ahead, paying no attention to him. Then she shoves him aside with one push of her paw. "Hey!" said Flame as he was shoved to the ground.

* * *

Next, it was Ember's Plan B. This time, it involves with trying to get Spyro to kiss her, making Cynder wanted to break up with him. A cheat kind of plan. She has already sent a letter to Spyro, telling him that Cynder has a surprise for him and wants him to meet her in the Dojo thirty minutes from now. Of course, it was Ember that wrote the letter, not Cynder. Spyro has read the letter and is now in the Dojo waiting on Cynder. But Cynder has something else coming for her.

Cynder was reading a book in her room when she heard a knock on her door. She turned to the door and wondered is Spyro was there. "Spyro? Is that you?" asked Cynder. Someone did answer, but it wasn't Spyro's voice. "It's me, Flame. Can you come out here for a moment?" asked Flame from outside her door.

"Why?" asked Cynder.

"Just come out here, please?" asked Flame. Cynder shrugged and walked towards the door. Then she opened it and poked her head out from her room and saw Flame there. "What is it?" asked Cynder.

"Just come out here" said Flame.

"I AM out here" said Cynder.

"ALL the way" said Flame. Cynder rolled her eyes and walked out from her room and faced him. "Well, what is-" asked Cynder, but was interrupted when she felt something hit her on the back of the head and she saw nothing but black.

* * *

"Alright, let's finish this plan. And Spyro will be mine" said Ember.

"But are you sure these binds will hold her?" asked Flame and they looked over at Cynder. They are in the storage room where they will hide Cynder and they managed to bring her in there without being caught by anyone. Cynder lies unconscious on the floor after being knocked out by Ember when she hitted her on the back on the head. Now she is tied up with her ankles and wrists bounded by ropes. "Don't worry. They will hold her. Now I have to go" said Ember and both started walking out of the room. But Ember notices Flame following her from behind and stopped and turned to him. "Where are you going?" asked Ember.

"I'm going with you" said Flame.

"No, I need you to stay in here" said Ember.

"Um, why?" asked Flame.

"You just need to make sure she doesn't wake up and doesn't try to escape" said Ember.

"But what will I do if she does wake up?" asked Flame with a concerned look.

"Just knock her out again" said Ember

"But I don't want to hit a girl" said Flame.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, I don't have time for this!" said Ember rolling her eyes and walked out.

"But Ember..." said Flame.

"I'll lock the door, okay?" said Ember.

"You're going to lock me in here with her?!" asked Flame.

"It's only necessary" said Ember and closed the door in front of Flame. Flame then heard the lock shift into place. "Wait! Ember!" said Flame. But she didn't answer back. It's either she's ignoring him or is already gone. Flame then sighed and sat down with his back to the door. "Great" said Flame to himself. Then he heard someone groaned. He pressed his ear to the door to listen it. He was hoping it was Ember trying to get him out. But he heard no lock being shifted and he does not hear Ember. As he listens in to the sound, he soon realizes that it wasn't coming from outside the door. He follows his ears and now knows that it was coming inside the room. And there is something with him. And that's when he finally noticed that it was the sound of Cynder waking up. She began to stir and Flame became worried. "Um, Ember? She's waking up" said Flame in a worried tone and still in hopes that Ember can hear him. But no one answered back. Cynder began to stir much more and finally opens her eyes. "Ember?" said Flame but no one still answered. Flame is now more worried than ever. Cynder tried to move but she couldn't move due to her ankles and wrists being tied. And that's when she saw them. "Hey! What's going on here?! Why am I tied up?!" said Cynder. Then he sees Flame and became angry. "You! You tied me up!" said Cynder.

"Okay, maybe I did. But it wasn't my idea!" said Flame in a worried tone. Then, Flame was shocked to see that Cynder used her blade-tip at the end of her tail to cut her binds off. Then Flame became very scared. Cynder gets up and starts walking slowly towards him. "Now, Cynder. Don't look at me that way! It wasn't my idea to tie you up! Just l-l-l-l-let me explain! I will—I swear!" said Flame who became scared. Then he couldn't take it anymore and started pounding at the door. "Ember! Let me out! She's awake! Please! I beg of you! I—AHHHHHH!" screamed Flame when he turned and sees Cynder leaping at him.

* * *

Spyro was still waiting in the Dojo with Sparx when it happened. But he has waited there for more than thirty minutes. "I wonder where Cynder is? She said in the note that she'll be here in thirty minutes" said Spyro.

"Who knows? Maybe she's late. You know how girls are" said Sparx.

"Well, I guess so" said Spyro.

"And by the way, is there something going on between you two?" asked Sparx with a suspicious smile.

"What do you mean, Sparx?" asked Spyro.

"I mean, the way you two acted towards each other. Is there something you're not telling me?" asked Sparx.

"There's nothing going on, okay?" said Spyro.

"Well, if you say so. I'll be hitting the bed. See ya" said Sparx and flew off. Spyro watched him disappeared and sighed. Sparx is now starting to get suspicious about he and Cynder's relationship. And it was only the matter of time before he discovers them together. Then Spyro got tired of waiting for Cynder. He was about to leave when he heard a voice. "Hey, Spyro" said a voice.

"Cynder? Is that you?" asked Spyro while looking around for her. But she was nowhere to be seen. "Yeah, it's me" said a voice. Then Spyro became confused. The voice he was hearing wasn't Cynder's. "Why does your voice sound like that?" asked Spyro.

"Um, because I got a sore throat eariler and Volteer gave me some medicine. But it had a side effect that affects my voice. So that's why I sound like that" said a voice.

"Hmm, some interesting side effect" said Spyro.

"But anyway, here's you surprise. But you have to close your eyes" said a voice.

"Why?" asked Spyro.

"Because, it's a special surprise. I don't want you to see it yet" said a voice.

"Well...okay then" said Spyro who was still concerned about this. Why would he close his eyes? He doesn't get it. But he shrugs it off and closes his eyes. In no time at all, he hears someone approaching him. He can hear the feet stepping on the stone floor and the slight sound of claws scraping against it. Spyro can sense that dragon or dragoness now close to him. "Keep them closed" said someone.

"They ARE closed" said Spyro. And that's when he felt someone's breath on his muzzle and lips. Then Spyro was confused. If this was a surprise, then Cynder wouldn't be THAT close to him. He feels the breath getting closer and hotter than it is. "Um, Cynder?" said Spyro.

"Shhhh..." whispered someone. Then Spyro senses that something is wrong here. This one is too romantic the way she talked. "Cynder, what's going-" said Spyro when he slowly opens his eyes...and stops in mid-sentence when he was startled to see Ember's face in right in front of his face with her eyes closed and lips puckered up for a kiss. "AHHH!" yelped Spyro being startled. And he was so startled, he fell backwards and fell onto his back in shock. Ember opened her eyes, but with lips still puckered up. "Ember! What are you doing here?! Where's Cynder?!" asked Spyro with a shocked expression. And right after he said it, the doors of the Dojo suddenly burst opened. And Flame was seen flying, as if he was thrown, through the air yelling the famous Goofy yell. He went over their heads and crashed into a wall head-first. Ember and Spyro were surprised. "What the hell?!" said Spyro. Both turned to the door and they see Cynder storming in with a pissed-off look on her face. "Cynder!" said Spyro surprised to see her. Cynder storms towards Ember and got up close to her face, baring her teeth in anger. "Trying to keep me away, huh?!" said Cynder in an angry tone.

"What's going on here?" asked Spyro. He doesn't know what is going on here. He was very confused. Ember, however, is shocked to see Cynder out here. "What? How did you get out?" asked Ember.

"Let's just say I had some HELP!" said Cynder. Flame groggily gets up and turns to them. He was completely beaten up. He has bruises and scratches all over him, a sprain wing, a lot of scales were missing, and he has a black eye. If this was a cartoon show, you could see the canaries flying around his head with a groggy and dizzy look on Flame's face. He walks over to Spyro and taps on him. Spyro turns his head to him and was shocked to see Flame all-beaten up. "Yo, Spyro. You're girlfriend is sooo hot when she's mad" said Flame groggily. Then he collasped to the floor after being beat up by Cynder.

"What's going on?" asked Spyro.

"Right now, you will stay away from him, or you will end up like I did to your friend there!" said Cynder. Then Spyro couldn't take it anymore. "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" yelled Spyro. All of them then went quiet and Cynder sighed and said "Come on, I'll explain everything".

"You better. I'm getting confused by all this" said Spyro and both of them walked out of the Dojo. Then Ember got very angry. Her plan failed again! She gritted her teeth in anger and her eyes turned red in anger. She is REALLY pissed off! Flame weakly crawls over to her and asked "Can we please stop this? I'm getting hurt over this".

* * *

Now it is time for Ember's Plan C. And this is her last chance. So she quit messing around and pulled out all the stops. Flame, however, quits for good after being beaten up and decided to no longer take parts in Ember's insane plans. Ember thought about everything on how to plan this. And she thought of the perfect plan. And it should be able to work this time without fail.

Spyro and Cynder were now walking in the hallway heading towards the gardens in the afternoon. But Spyro couldn't help but notice Cynder keeping on looking back behind them. Spyro was puzzled by this and wondered why she was doing that. Being curious enough, he looked back behind them, but saw noone there. He looks back at Cynder and she is still doing it. "Why do you keep looking back behind us?" asked Spyro.

"Because, you may never know when Ember will show up" said Cynder.

"Oh, that" said Spyro realizing.

"But so far, she hasn't showed up yet" said Cynder.

"Well, we can only hope" said Spyro.

"Hey!" said a voice. Then both of them stopped all the sudden when they see Ember in front of them. And she has smile on her face that makes you think of ''What is she up to now?''. Spyro was shocked to see her, but Cynder was not happy to see her. "Alright, you got five seconds to go away or-" said Cynder.

"I'll handle THIS" said Spyro stopping her. He doesn't really want this fight to happen again like last time. So it is Spyro's turn to do this one. Although he won't like this one. He approaches her and said "Ember, I thought we talked about this whole thing last time. Cynder told me everything that is going on lately".

"You did. But I want you! I really do!" said Ember.

"Ember, you really need to understand. I don't like you as a girlfriend!" said Spyro.

"Oh, I know. But I have a better idea to settle this" said Ember.

"What?" said Spyro with a confused look on his face.

"But it only deals with me and Cynder. And I think there is a better way to settle this once and for all. IF Cynder is willing to listen, that is" said Ember gave the look to Cynder. Cynder only stood there not saying a word. But she has the look of interest and then she spoke, but with her eyes narrowed. "I'm listening" said Cynder narrowing her eyes.

"I been thinking of something. I'm thinking we should have a race. A race that will determined who will get Spyro. The winner will win Spyro. And that is a fair deal" said Ember.

"Hmmm..." said Cynder thinking about the idea. But it it a risk for Cynder to challenge her in this. If she loses, she will lose Spyro. However, Cynder is a fast flyer. She has been in training when she was corrupted by Malefor and was taught everything. She thought that this idea will settle everything, but Spyro was not so sure about this. "Cynder, I don't think this is such a good idea" said Spyro.

"Don't worry. I can take her" said Cynder turning to him.

"But Cynder-" said Spyro.

"I GOT this" said Cynder with a smile. Then she turned back to Ember. "Alright, I accept your challenge" said Cynder with a challenged look on her face.

"Good! Let's shake on it" said Ember and held her paw out with a smile. Cynder brought her paw forward and shook her paw in agreement.

The race is now being held outside the Dragon Temple. In the small field below the temple in the Mushroom Forest. Whirlwind is up in the sky using his Wind powers to create rings that are not only checkpoints, but they were also a path that Cynder and Ember have to follow through. Whirlwind just got finish putting in the last ring, which is the finish line, and flew back down to the others. Ember and Cynder were stretching themselves out to prepare for the race. Spyro and Flame were there too, but Spyro was really worried about this. He doesn't really want Cynder to lose. If she does, then Spyro will be stuck with Ember forever. Whirlwind approached them and said "Alright, the checkpoints are up". Ember and Cynder nodded to him and took their place at the starting line. Whirlwind walked over to Spyro and stood next to him. But Whirlwind wasn't so sure about this idea as well. "I hope your girlfriend knows what she's doing" said Whirlwind.

"Gosh, I hope so" said Spyro with a worried look on his face.

"This should be easy" said Cynder cleaning her ears.

"Easy for you to say, sister" said Ember giving her the look.

"Are you ready?!" asked Whirlwind.

"Ready!" said Ember and Cynder.

"GET READY!" said Whirlwind. Ember and Cynder prepares themselves. "GET SET!" said Whirlwind. Ember and Cynder then waits for the signal. "GO!" said Whirlwind. Ember and Cynder then shot themselves through the air and the race is now underway. Cynder got the head start and was already ahead of Ember. She passes through the first checkpoint ring with Ember right behind her. Ember started flapping her wings faster to catch up with Cynder. Then there was a sharp turn ahead. So Cynder and Ember turned sideways to make that turn. That is when Ember starts to catch up with her. Then Ember was finally up ahead of Cynder. As they fly through many rings, it was only the matter of time before they reached the finish line. But Ember was now far ahead of her. And Ember was happy because she thought she is going to win. "Yes! I'm coming, Spyro!" said Ember happily. Cynder knows she was a fast flyer, but she is waiting for the right moment. Then there was dive and both dived straight down through the column of rings. Then the rings started to enter the tree and both just flew right in. And they are being of not trying to hit the trees as they pass them. Ember almost ran into a lowered tree branch but flew up to avoid it. Then they were out of the trees and back into the sky. Then the rings were up high in the clouds. As they got up there, it was like there was another world above. The clouds around them and below them were like they were in a valley. They fly around the towering cloud pillars until they dived back down to earth. Then the finish line in in view. "Yes! I'm going to win!" said Ember as she makes her way towards the finish line. Cynder then smiles. Because it is time to show who her true skills. Then she shot herself forward and she was spinning. Ember sensed something coming right at her and looks back to see a spinning black torpedo heading right towards her. It was coming in so fast, Ember had no choice but to get out of the way. Then Cynder flew right past her and she was through the finish line. "I win!" said Cynder. Ember was shocked. She was going to win but Cynder got ahead of her. Cynder then flew down to the others and landed. "The winner is: Cynder!" announced Whirlwind. Spyro let out a breath of relief and smiled. This was the most riskiest idea for Cynder to compete in, but he was glad that she won. Cynder walked over to him and they nuzzled lovingly. "I told you I got this" said Cynder with a smile. Spyro smiled back and they hugged each other. While they were hugging, Spyro sees Ember and his smile drops. She was away from them and she appears to be crying. Spyro pulled back from Cynder's hug. "What's wrong?" asked Cynder. Spyro only looked ahead. When Cynder turned to see what Spyro is looking at, she sees Ember too. Ember was wiping tears from her eyes with a sad expression. Cynder could not believe what she was seeing. She never even realized how much winning this race meant to her. Spyro sighed and walked over to Ember. When she heard someone coming, Ember turned and sees Spyro. Then she quickly looked away from him. "Don't look at me" cried Ember.

"Ember" said Spyro.

"Just go. I understand. I can't have you. You belong to Cynder" cried Ember.

"Ember, I know how much you feel about me" said Spyro.

"No, you don't" cried Ember. Spyro walked around her and stood in front of her. "Hey, look at me" said Spyro. But Ember refused to look at him. He placed his paw on her cheek and lifted it up where he can look into her eyes. "I know how you feel. But you have to understand that I don't like you that much. The truth is, sometimes it's not meant to be. But one day, you will find someone who you can spend the rest of your lifetime with. There is a saying that said ''There is always plenty of fishes in the sea''" said Ember.

"You really think so?" asked Ember.

"Yeah, you will find someone one day" said Spyro with a soft smile.

"He's right, Ember" said Cynder approaching them.

"And nonetheless, you have to stop this. Didn't you ever think that you're taking this too far?" asked Spyro.

"Well, maybe I am doing this the wrong way" said Ember.

"Then you have to stop this. If you do love me like in a romantic way, then you have to let me go" said Spyro.

"Well,...I guess so" said Ember.

"But just to let you know, you are one of the prettiest girls I've ever met" said Spyro. Then Ember's eyes began to sparkle and smiled when she heard what Spyro said. Her tears just disappeared and her sadness went away. "You really mean it?" said Ember.

"Every word of it" said Spyro.

"Thank you!" said Ember and hugged him. Spyro was startled. He did not see this coming. But he smiled again and hugged her back. Then Ember pulled away and turned to Cynder. "I really think you deserved him. He is yours, not mine" said Ember.

"Thanks, Ember" said Cynder smiling.

"Friends?" asked Ember and lend her paw out for a handshake.

"Friends" said Cynder and shook her paw.

"Forever" said Ember.

"Forever" said Cynder.

* * *

- _Flashback _-

* * *

"And of course, that's when Ember decided to end her crazy plans to get me and decided to move on" said Spyro.

"Yeah. Good thing that's over" said Cynder. And that's when their waitress, a dragon named Aurora, approached them with a check. She places it down in the middle of the table and said "Here's your check".

"Thank you" said Spyro with a nod. Aurora nodded back and left them. Spyro grabs the check and takes a long good look at it. Spyro did seem startled and surprised by what he finds. "Whoa. Three hundred gold is expensive" said Spyro looking at the check.

"Oh, jeez. I just knew we shouldn't order the special" said Cynder.

"Yeah, I agree with you there" said Spyro.

"So how can we pay it?" asked Cynder.

"I got that under control" said Spyro and reached into the bag he brought along with them. His paw digs deep into the bag and pulled out a square rock of ruby and puts it on the check. Cynder seemed surprised when she saw the ruby. "Where'd you get that ruby?" asked Cynder.

"I got it from the treasure room" said Spyro.

"The Dragon Temple's Treasure Room?" asked Cynder with her eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, yeah" said Spyro.

"But is it really necessary to take some from the treasure room?" asked Cynder with a concerned look.

"Well, I have to pay for dinner" said Spyro. Cynder still looked concerned, but then she giggled. "Well, if it is that necessary" giggled Cynder.

"Well, you know me. I have my ways to solve things" said Spyro. Then both of them laughed.


	5. Chapter 4: Starry Night

Chapter: 4

Starry Night

Spyro and Cynder finally returned to the Temple after their bellies were stuffed with their meals. Everyone was already asleep, but Spyro and Cynder were still up. They decided to enjoy looking up at the stars up on the balcony. Their tails were wrapped around each other's tails while Spyro's wing was over her. "Wow...everything is beautiful" said Cynder admiring the stars.

"I know, that star right next to the other is the brightest. But they are not as beautiful as you are" said Spyro to Cynder. Cynder smiled at Spyro. Then Cynder notices something in the sky. "Hey, look up there" said Cynder pointing up at the night sky. Spyro looked up and saw the dragon constellation shining high above. "Hey, it's that dragon constellation" said Spyro.

"Yeah, I remember what the Guardians told us. They told us that constellation appeared when you healed the world" said Cynder.

"Yeah, I remember that too. And I remembered when we fought Malefor together. And you whispered that you loved me" said Spyro. Cynder smiled again, but then turned to sadness. "What's wrong?" asked Spyro.

"Why do you love me?" said Cynder.

"What do you mean?" said Spyro being confused.

"Why do you love me? I need to know" said Cynder.

"Because you're generous and beautiful, Cynder. Why do you ask?" said Spyro.

"Because I don't think you should love me" said Cynder and lowered her head in shame. Spyro was shocked. He never heard her say something like that before. "Wh-Why would you say something like that?" said Spyro in a concerned way.

"Spyro, why would you love me after all I've done to you?" said Cynder without looking at him.

"You mean when you were controlled by the Dark Master?" said Spyro.

"Yes, but Spyro, I've tried to kill you before. I don't know why you should love me" said Cynder.

"Look at me, Cyn" asked Spyro. Cynder looks at him. "You shouldn't blame yourself after what happened to you. Whether you're evil or not, it will never change what you are. I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens. And like you told me before: You're not alone" said Spyro. Then Cynder smiled greatly and hugged him. "Awww, Spyro. You must think I was a horrible dragon" said Cynder.

"No I don't" said Spyro with a smile. Then he started tickling Cynder. "Ahhh! Stop that, Spyro!" laughed Cynder. Spyro laughed back. Spyro took her down to the ground and tickled her armpits. Cynder began to laugh harder. "Hehehehehe! Stop! Hahahahaha!" laughed Cynder.

"What's the matter? Is the evil Cynder afraid of the great purple dragon?" teased Spyro and resumed tickling her.

"Stop that! Ah ha ha ha ha!" laughed Cynder.

"So much for the "_Terror of the Skies"_!" laughed Spyro.

"Alright! You asked for it!" laughed Cynder and leaped at him. They started rolling across the ground laughing and playing. At first, Spyro pinned her down, then before he knows it, Cynder pinned him down. They just rolled around like they were puppies playing. When they stopped tusseling with Cynder on her back and Spyro right on her, Spyro said "Surrender?".

"Surrendered!" said Cynder and both started kissing passionately. Then Spyro started doing love bites on her neck. Spyro nipped on her neck as Cynder hissed in sexuality. Then Cynder licked his cheek. Spyro was shuddered by her lick and he returned the favor. They kissed for about thirty seconds while Cynder was lying on her back and Spyro was on her. Then they stopped and looked at each other in the eyes. Then Cynder placed her hand on his chest. She can actually feel his heart beating with love. Then Spyro placed his hand to where her heart is. Then they both closed their eyes to imagine each other's heartbeats. Their hearts pounded softly and hard. Then they opened their eyes and looked at each other. "I love you" whispered Spyro softly.

"I love you too" whispered Cynder softly. Then they were about to kiss again when suddenly they heard someone cleared their throat loud enough for them to hear. They looked up and saw Sparx floating there. His arms were crossed and has a supicious grin on his face. Spyro and Cynder both realized that they were caught red-handed. Spyro became startled and wide-eyed and suddenly got off her. Cynder immediately got up and both faced him. "Sparx! Um...nothing happened!" said Spyro.

"Really? Now tell me a story about a frog prince!" said Sparx with a sarcastic tone.

"Sparx, it's not what you think-" said Cynder.

"Is that so? Then what were you guys doing?" interrupted Sparx.

"Huh? Oh...um..well...um" said Spyro. Spyro couldn't think of anything to say to Sparx. He's in deep water now. Sparx has caught them. And now Spyro has to tell him about their secret. But he can't do that. Because Sparx will blurt out the secret to everyone. And Sparx has a big mouth for everything. When Spyro was about to give up, Cynder spoke for him. "We were wrestling" said Cynder.

"Oh yeah! Yes! We were wrestling!" said Spyro.

"Yeah? What's it called?" asked Sparx narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, I don't get what you're saying, Sparx" said Spyro.

"The submission you were doing. What's it called?" said Sparx.

"Um...the Bodypresser?" said Spyro. But Sparx didn't seem to buy it. He just gave him a supicious look. Spyro then starts to get nervous. Then Cynder spoke. "Well, I should get to bed. I'll meet you there, Spyro" said Cynder and started walking off.

"Okay" replied Spyro. Before Cynder disappeared across the corner, she looked back at Spyro and gave a loving wink. "See you later" said Cynder softly and disappeared. Spyro gave a lovely sigh and walked back to the balcony. But Sparx wasn't done with him yet. "Ahh, I see what's going on here!" said Sparx with a smile and flies to Spyro.

"You don't know anything, Sparx" said Spyro trying to ignore him.

"Oh, yes I do! That wasn't wrestling! You and Cynder were kissing!" replied Sparx.

"No, we weren't" said Spyro.

"Yes, you were!" said Sparx.

"Okay! Yes, we were! Are you happy now?!" snapped Spyro after being irritated by Sparx so much.

"I knew it! I knew there's something going between you two!" said Sparx happily.

"Sigghh...Sparx? Can I tell you something?" asked Spyro.

"Sure, dude" said Spyro. Spyro then took a big breath and said "Sparx...I love Cynder. With all my heart. I need her and she needs me. Ever since I saved her from her darkness, I felt something I never felt before. And she loves me too. But Sparx, what we do is our business. Even if we kiss, that's also our business. And we've been in love ever since we met each other. And we've dated for two months now. Whirlwind, Ember, and Flame knows about it, and now so do you. So I'm asking you, can you please keep this a secret? For me?".

"Sure, man. You can trust me. Besides, she ain't good enough for you" said Sparx. Spyro couldn't believe what he heard and then he just angrily glared at him. "And what do you mean by THAT?!" asked Spyro.

"Spyro, why would you go out with someone who wanted to kill us before? I mean, she was a monster!" replied Sparx.

"Sparx! It wasn't her fault! She was being controlled by Malefor! You know what, you've been a total jerk to her ever since I've saved her! I'm getting sick of this, Sparx!" said Spyro.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm just saying that-" said Sparx.

"Just go, Sparx" interrupted Spyro when trying to calm down.

"But I-" said Sparx.

"Just go away, please. We're done here" interrupted Spyro again. Sparx immediately stopped talking. He doesn't want to make Spyro angry any more. "Well, I'll just go to bed. Goodnight, Spyro" said Sparx and flew off.

"Goodnight" said Spyro who was still irritated. Then he just looked back at the stars. He doesn't care what Sparx thinks, he wants to be Cynder even if it means to run away along with her. But now that three of his friends know about it, he thinks he should tell the Guardians about it. But Spyro knew he wasn't ready to tell them yet. But the stars will always remind him how beautiful Cynder is. And the stars will always remind him of her.


	6. Chapter 5: A Romantic Gift

Chapter: 5

A Romantic Gift

It's been two weeks after Sparx discovered Spyro & Cynder's secret. However, Sparx was honest enough not to blurt out the secret to the Guardians. Spyro doesn't know how the Guardians would react about he and Cynder's relationship. But Spyro was still mad at Sparx for saying that he doesn't deserve her. But Spyro doesn't care what Sparx thinks, he loves her.

During the morning at the Dragon Temple, Spyro just got up from his sleep. His mouth gaped opened as he yawns and then stretches his back until it pops. Then he wonders what time it is. He looks at the clock hanging on the wall. It said _10:14_. He realized that he woked up two more hours later than usual. "Hey, Cyn? You awake?" said Spyro and looked to where Cynder was lying. But the place where she sleeps stood empty. But there was a note there instead. Spyro was then curious of what the note says. He grabs the note and reads it:

* * *

_Dear Spyro,_

_If you were wondering where I am, I'm not here._

_Me and Ember are visiting the market at the Dragon _

_City of Warfang so we won't be back until later on this _

_afternoon. Until then, enjoy your day! I love you!_

_Love as truly,_

_Cynder_

* * *

Spyro then realizes it was Cynder's note. And it's very obvious that she and Ember were best friends. They loved to hang out at the Dragon City of Warfang on top of the skyscrapers of the city. With Spyro realizing that Cynder will be gone for a while, he doesn't know what to do. Come to think of it, it's awfully chilly this morning. So Spyro grabbed some small logs and placed them in his fireplace. He and Cynder's room was nicest place in the temple. They got their own fireplace, a bookshelf full of books with many tales, and a very large window to look out of. After he placed the logs in the fireplace, he used his Fire breath to set them ablaze and the room starts to get warm. After the logs started blazing, he heard a knock on the door. His head turns to the door and asked "Who is it?"

"It's Whirlwind. Can I come in?" replied a voice.

"Sure" said Spyro. The door opens and Whirlwind walks in. "What's up?" said Whirlwind.

"Doing great, Whirlwind" said Spyro.

"I heard the girls will be gone for a while" said Whirlwind.

"Did Ember tell you?" said Spyro.

"Yeah. What about Cynder? Did she also tell you?" said Whirlwind.

"No, she left a note instead" said Spyro.

"She probably doesn't want to disturb you while you're sleeping. But don't worry about it, they have their girl-time while we can have our guy-time" said Whirlwind while patting his shoulder.

"Oh yeah. I still have you, Whirlwind" said Spyro smiling. Then Whirlwind looks around the room. "You know, I've never been inside this room and this room was the best out of all the others. What's the big deal with this?" said Whirlwind.

"Well, if you're the legendary purple dragon, you probably get the best one" said Spyro.

"Hmm, could be" said Whirlwind. Then he notices a piece of paper on his desk. He grabs it and looks at it. Spyro notices him looking at it. "Oh! That wasn't supposed to be read yet! I'm not done with it!" said Spyro.

"Relax, I'm just looking at it. What is this anyway? Looks like a poem" said Whirlwind.

"It's a love song I wrote to Cynder. I was planning on singing it to her" said Spyro.

"_I Will Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You_. Hmm, nice title, but it's cheesy though" said Whirlwind and gave the song back to Spyro.

"Well, that's the best I came up with" said Spyro and he puts the song back on the desk.

"Speaking of which, how's you and Cynder? Ya'll still together?" asked Whirlwind.

"Yep, but now Sparx knows about it" said Spyro.

"What? How? When?" asked Whirlwind.

"Two weeks ago. He caught me and Cynder...um..well" replied Spyro but was too ashamed to tell Whirlwind about it.

"He caught ya'll making out?" asked Whirlwind.

"Yeah, that one" replied Spyro.

"Don't worry about it, man! At least Sparx didn't tell anyone about it. Besides, your secret is safe with me!" said Whirlwind patting him on the shoulder again while comforting him.

"Yeah, thanks" said Spyro and patted Whirlwind on the shoulder.

"No problem!" said Whirlwind.

"Hey, I want to show you something" said Spyro with a smile and walked to the chest in the corner.

"Really? What is it?" said Whirlwind who seems interested. Spyro lifts open the chest and starts rummaging through it. "Hmmm...I know I have it in here somewhere..." said Spyro as he rummaged through it. While he looks through it, he does toss out some books and things out of the chest. One tossed book went flying right for Whirlwind. But Whirlwind saw it coming and ducked his head just in time as it flies over him. "Um...Spyro?" asked Whirlwind. He doesn't know what's taking Spyro so long just to find one thing. "Hold on...just give me...just...a...moment...hmm...aha, there it is" said Spyro as he rummaged through it. He grabs something and pulls it out. He walks to Whirlwind and hands it to him. It was a box that looks like a chest only a lot more smaller. "A box?" said Whirlwind being puzzled. Spyro then laughed to himself. "Whirlwind! You didn't even look in it!" laughed Spyro. When Whirlwind opened it and looked in it. He suddenly became wide-eyed. He couldn't believe what his eyes saw. Then he pulled out...a silver choker encrusted with diamonds with a large magnificent emerald diamond in the middle. Whirlwind was shocked indeed. "Goodness gracious, Spyro! Where did you get this?!" asked Whirlwind.

"I've been shopping lately. Not for me, but for someone" replied Spyro with a smile.

"Who's someone?" asked Whirlwind. Then Spyro smiled even more and gave Whirlwind a look that requires him to understand or guess what he means. Then Whirlwind realizes what he means and is shocked again. "Oh! Cynder! It's for Cynder isn't it?!" said Whirlwind.

"Yep" said Spyro.

"Does she know?" asked Whirlwind as he hands the jeweled choker to Spyro.

"No, not yet...and Whirlwind?" said Spyro.

"Yeah" said Whirlwind.

"You're the first one I told this to someone...but Whirlwind...the reason I'm holding on to this is because...I'm going to ask her to marry me" said Spyro smiling.

"Now that's my boy! Hey, when she gets back, you can propose to her!" said Whirlwind.

"No, no, not yet. I'm just going to wait for the right time" said Spyro.

"Okay then...oh, I forgot to ask you something" said Whirlwind.

"What is it?" asked Spyro.

"The other reason I came here is because I wanted to ask you something" replied Whirlwind.

"Okay?" said Spyro.

"I've discovered stronger powers while researching them. But I want you and Cynder to try it out first. Interested?" asked Whirlwind.

"I don't know, Whirlwind. I know that all the stuff you researched on went wrong or backfired. Is this one even...safe?" said Spyro.

"Don't worry about it. Just come down to the Dojo with Cynder tomorrow and we'll try it out" said Whirlwind.

"Sure, okay then" said Spyro.

"Alright, I'll see you later" said Whirlwind and started walking out the door.

"See ya" replied Spyro. Soon, Whirlwind was out the door and closed it behind him.


	7. Chapter 6: Training

Chapter: 6

Training

Spyro and Cynder have just arrived at the Dojo while Ember's training was underway. Ember breathed in and blew out only a spark instead. "No, no, you're doing it all wrong" said Whirlwind.

"What is it I am doing wrong?" asked Ember.

"You're supposed to inhale and exhale. Not huff and puff it" replied Whirlwind. It turns out Whirlwind was trying to help Ember practice her Fire breath power. But Ember has a lot of problems with her Fire breath ability. Everyone in the Temple mastered it except Ember. Ember was the only dragon that couldn't make the perfect flame. Ember began to suck in air, holds her breath as her cheeks swell up, and released it. But only black smoke came out and she coughed from it. "No, you're doing it wrong again! _Concentrate_!" said Whirlwind.

"But it's hard!" said Ember.

"You can do it, Ember! Don't say that you can't! I tell you what, try it on ME" said Whirlwind and walked in front of her.

"But Whirlwind, you can get hurt!" said Ember.

"Don't worry about it! Just try, okay?" said Whirlwind. Then she started sucking in more air and then holds her breath. "That's it. Concentrate" said Whirlwind. Ember's mind now starts to tensionsn and sweat begins to appear on her face. Then smoke starts to appear out of her nostrils. "Keep doing it, Ember! You're doing it right!" said Whirlwind. Then suddenly, she exhaled the most biggest Fire breath of all. But it wasn't any breath, it was an EXPLOSION! And it was so bright it blinded Spyro and Cynder's eyes. And if you were with them right now, you will need sunglasses for that. When the brightness of the fiery explosion vanished, Spyro and Cynder were shocked when they saw Whirlwind covering his face and yelling in pain. "Ahhhh! My face! Augghhh!" yelled Whirlwind. Ember was shocked as well, but her eyes were widened and shedding tears in fear. She thought she burned him badly. "Oh my goodness! What have I done?!" cried Ember. Then slowly, he moved his hands away from his face. Spyro, Cynder, and Ember prepared for the worst of what they are about to see what his face looks like horribly burned. But they got the shock of their life: His face is COMPLETELY fine! Whirlwind just started laughing his head off. "Ah ha ha ha ha, I got ya!" laughed Whirlwind. But Ember wasn't laughing, she was offended. She just glared at him, then walked up to him and punched him on the shoulder. "That's not funny! I thought I've hurted you!" said Ember angrily.

"I'm fine! But you should have seen the look on your face!" laughed Whirlwind. Of course, Spyro and Cynder were kind of offended by this too. They didn't think it was funny either. "Just don't do that again" said Ember calming down.

"I promise" said Whirlwind. Then Whirlwind noticed Spyro and Cynder standing there near them. "Oh! Spyro! Cynder! You're here! Let's just get this show on the roll" said Whirlwind. Then he turned to Ember and said "You can go now Ember. We're done for the day".

"Okay" said Ember and left the Dojo. Then Whirlwind turned to Spyro and Cynder. "Okay, now that she's gone, we can start this test" said Whirlwind.

"So what's this test you want us to do?" asked Cynder.

"That's why I'm going to ask you this question. Ya'll heard and used Furies right? Like Fire fury and Poison fury?" asked Whirlwind. Spyro and Cynder both nodded their heads. "Well, there's this special fury called the Super Fury" said Whirlwind.

"Super Fury?" said Spyro.

"A Fury combined with two different Furies to form a more powerful Fury" said Whirlwind.

"We've never heard of it" said Cynder.

"Ha! Of course you don't! That's why I'm going to tell how it's done" said Whirlwind.

"I'm going to ask you again. Are you sure this is safe? It's not going to backfire or anything?" asked Spyro.

"Don't worry about it. I got it under control" said Whirlwind. Both Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and both saw each other's worried looks on their faces. They don't like what Whirlwind said about having it under control. "But anyway, there are actually many different types of Furys each with different requirements. But I found the perfect one for both of you" said Whirlwind.

"So what is it?" asked Spyro.

"We'll get to that. But first, I liked to see what ya'll can do. Spyro, show me what you can do with your Fire power" replied Whirlwind. Then Whirlwind spoke in a special Dragon language. Then suddenly, there was many puffs of smoke and when the smokes disappeared, in their place there was walking, moving, yet alive, wooden dummies. "Alright" said Spyro and prepares himself. Then the wooden dummies attacks Spyro, but Spyro quickly flew up and shot a fireball onto the horde. Many were blasted into the air, but there were several that dodged it. Spyro landed on the ground and charged at the group. He leaped and horn dived on one of the dummies and knocks it to the ground. He sense one coming at him from behind and jumps backwards and horse-kicked it to the ground. He saw three coming on his left and turned to them and released a Fire breath. The dummies were quickly set on fire and were burnt to cinders. Then he twirled in the air and knocked two down with his spinning tail. Then all the dummies leaped on Spyro all around him and tackled him to the ground. But the dummies didn't hold him down for long, because Spyro let out a war cry and released a fire explosion from within him and then all the dummies were flying and on fire. After Spyro was done, all the beaten dummies were magically dissolved away and Spyro was encloaked in fire as it vanishes away. "Wow! Good work, Spyro!" said Whirlwind congratulating him.

"Good job, Spyro!" said Cynder as Spyro walks to her.

"Thanks, Cyn" said Spyro and they both kissed.

"Alright, it's your turn, Cynder. Now let's see what YOU can do with your Wind powers" said Whirlwind.

"Okay then" said Cynder and prepares herself.

"Good luck, Cyn" said Spyro. Then Whirlwind spoke in a Dragon language and the wooden dummies magically appeared in a puff of smoke. Then Cynder croaches and her tail starts twitching. But before the dummies could even move, Cynder was gone in a flash and slashes at the dummies using her sharp blade-like scythe on her tail. She moves so extremly fast, the dummies couldn't even see her. Her body became a blur as she moves very fast cutting the dummies. Spyro and Whirlwind were shocked and surprised. They never saw her move so fast before. Their eyes couldn't even catch up with her. Suddenly, she appeared right in front of Spyro and Whirlwind. At first the dummies stood there looking completly unscathed, until they started slowing coming apart after being cutted and slashed by Cynder's blade-like tail. After they came apart and fell to the ground, they magically dissolved. As Cynder looks at Spyro and Whirlwind, they were wide-eyed in shock and their jaws were dropped in awe. "What?" said Cynder being puzzled.

"Tha-that was amazing! I've never seen you move so fast like that before!" said Spyro.

"I have to say, she must be better than you, Spyro" said Whirlwind.

"I wouldn't say that, Whirlwind. He's beaten me before" said Cynder smiling.

"Thanks, Cynder" said Spyro.

"Alright, we showed you what we can do, now what is it you want to tell us?" said Cynder.

"Well, I've just seen your Fire and Wind powers, there's one Super Fury capable for that. It's called a Fire Twister Fury. It was created by using Fire fury and Wind fury all joined together" said Whirlwind.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Spyro.

"Simple, both of you must release your Fury and used them to make a bond, then you use that bond to combine and form it into a Super Fury" said Whirlwind. Then Spyro and Cynder nodded their heads in understanding and walked to the center of the Dojo. "Okay, now you must embrace with your partner. Usually means by touching one another" said Whirlwind. Spyro and Cynder heard what they needed to do and then they holded each other. "Alright, now release your Fury" said Whirlwind. Then Spyro and Cynder closed their eyes while holding each other and concentrated. In no time at all, smoke begins to sizzle on Spyro and gusts of wind starts to appear on Cynder. Then they were lifted and raised off the ground and were levitating in mid-air. Then they begin to spin. Slow at first, but they begin to spin faster. Then Spyro was cloaked in flames and Cynder was cloaked in gusts of wind. Then wind begins to appear and spin around them and Spyro's flames begins to expand. "That's it! You're doing it!" said Whirlwind. Soon enough, the twister was encloaked in flames and became a twister of fire. Dust and leaves were then sucked into the flaming tornado and were incinerated quickly. Soon, the twister grew bigger and even bigger than it was before. Then out of nowhere, something went wrong. The twister begins to swerve out of control. Flames begins to dissapate and disappeared. Then Spyro and Cynder suddenly dropped from the air and fell to the floor. Spyro landed first and then Cynder landed on top of him. "Augghh!" cried out Spyro when Cynder landed on him.

"Sorry! Are you okay?!" said Cynder to Spyro.

"I'm okay" said Spyro.

"Both of you were doing it so perfect! What happened?!" said Whirlwind running to them.

"I don't know. I guess we just...lost each other. We just lost concentration" said Spyro while getting up.

"Actually, there was one thing I forgotten to mention" said Whirlwind.

"And that is?" asked Cynder.

"Well, it does work with concentration, of course. However, though, you will also need something else along with it. And that is emotions. It only works on how you're feeling. And what ever you are feeling, powers it" said Whirlwind.

"So what you're saying is, that we need some feeling to make it work, like happiness and sadness?" said Spyro.

"Something like that. But don't worry, we'll get to work. Let's try again-" said Whirlwind but was interrupted when Cyril came running in.

"Whirlwind! Spyro! Cynder! We need your help! There has been an attack! We even heard that one group is heading this way! Whirlwind, join the others! We're going to need your help!" said Cyril.

"Okay!" said Whirlwind and ran to join the others. Then Cyril turned to Spyro and Cynder. "As for you two, you need to go the village of Naribi at once! It is under seige by a second group!" said Cyril.

"Naribi...that's were Hunter lives! Let's go, Cyn!" said Spyro.

"Right behind you!" said Cynder and then both of them ran and flew off to save the village.


	8. Chapter 7: Attack of the Apes

Chapter: 7

Attack of the Apes

By the time Spyro and Cynder got there, it was absolutely in chaos. Buildings were being burned to the ground and villagers were running for their lives and screaming in terror. Spyro and Cynder can see the village up in the skies, but decided to fly low into the trees to avoid being seen. Right now, they hoped they weren't too late. The reason is because Spyro and Cynder don't know what they're up against, so they need to investgate. By the time they landed in the forest floor, they quickly ran up to a large rock and hid behind it. They hid there for moment, then they climbed and peeked over the rock. As they peeked over, they can see the entire village under a great deal of panic. The women were with their crying children and were trying to protect them. But all over the place there was dead bodies of warriors beaten to death. Some were covered in arrows. Then they saw a furry arm and hand pulling a male cheetah into one of a buildings with him screaming for help. Spyro and Cynder couldn't describe what they saw. "What was that?" said Cynder.

"I don't know" said Spyro. Then they suddenly saw one of the Cheetah warriors being leaped at by baboon creatures and was hacked to death by their axes. Soon Spyro and Cynder's fears were realized: The village was under attack by the Ape Army! Soldiers that once served the Dark Master. But they haven't been seen for three years since Spyro killed their Ape King, Gaul. And Malefor has cursed them, turning them into skeletal beings. But this is strange. The Apes don't look like skeletons anymore. So the question is: How did they return to normal? Spyro and Cynder quickly ducked back behind the rock. "Apes?! What are they doing here?! And why aren't they cursed anymore?!" said Spyro to Cynder.

"It doesn't matter right now! We need to help the villagers!" said Cynder.

"Right!" said Spyro agreeing with Cynder. Spyro peeks over again to plan out their tactics for this situation. Spyro may have dealt with them before, but they might be tougher now than last time. Spyro notices a group of villagers being held at the south side of the village. But they were guarded by several Apes while the others are busy rounding up the other villagers. "I see a group of villagers being held captive, but they are guarded though" said Spyro to Cynder without looking away. Spyro looks around for Apes around the village. Then he sees something in trees looking over the village. Not just one tree, but there are more in different trees. They were hard to see at first, but Spyro sees and makes out that they are Apes. Spyro also notices that they are carring a bag of arrows strapped to their back and holding a bow. But Spyro wondered: When did they start using arrows? "I see Apes with bows and arrows posing as sentries up in the trees. They have their eye on the entire village" said Spyro. Then Spyro sees something worse flying over the village and landing at the far end. An Ape was riding on a bat creäture with clawed wings and a grotesque face and huge fangs. Spyro saw that the situation was worse than it seems. "Great, they got a Dreadwing with them" said Spyro climbing back down the rock.

"A Dreadwing? Are you sure?" asked Cynder.

"Would I lie to you?" said Spyro.

"Never mind, but how can we do this?" said Cynder.

"Well, we can't take them head on with that Dreadwing and those sentries in the way. But listen, here's what we need to do..." said Spyro.

In the village, all the villagers are finally all rounded and held in a circle. Soon enough, two soldiers captured and dragged in the Chief of the tribe, Chief Prowless. He was bleeding and badly bruised, but he refused to go down without a fight. It actually took four soldiers to capture him and to dragged him here. But he struggled to get free while yelling and cursing their names. "Let go of me you foul abominations! I demand you release me at once!" yelled Chief Prowless. One soldier didn't take the insults very well. Because when they got to the captives, he swung and hit him hard in the head with his crystalline hammer. The Chief yelped in pain and went quiet. "QUIET!" yelled the soldier. Soon, the General of the Apes walked up to him. He was the largest of all the Apes. He was almost the size of their Ape King, Gaul. He wears a helmet of a dragon skull and most of his armour were dragon scales. Apparently, he has killed plenty of dragons before he and the Apes were cursed by Malefor for their own greed rather than their own royalty to him. On his chest was a silver armour plate so strong that it can endure a fireball shot by a dragon. He towers above Chief Prowless and stared down at him with viscous eyes. "Chief Prowless" grunted the General.

"What is it that you want?! Tell me at once!" said Chief Prowless.

"Land...that's what we want. We will be using your village and this land for our resources. And your tribe will become our slaves and will work in the forgeries to make our weapons. And you, however, will be given a choice to either work in the forge or rot in prison" said the General.

"I'd rather die now than to live as a prisoner or slave, you cowards!" yelled Chief Prowless and spitted blood on the General's face. With his blood all over his face, the General just glared at him. But then he wiped the Chief's blood off his face with his bare hands. Then he gave the signal to his soldiers to hold him. The Chief knows what's coming, so he braces for the worst. The General grabbed the crystalline hammer from out of the soldier's hand and starts clubbing at the Chief. The villagers started screaming in terror as they were forced to watch their own Chief being beaten to death. The General just kept clubbing him and clubbing him to the ground. But the General then stopped. The Chief was just lying on the ground bleeding from the mouth. He's alive, but very weak now. But the General wasn't done with him yet. "Get him on his knees" ordered the General. As the Chief was forced to his knees and each soldier holding one of his arms out, the General ordered a soldier to bring him his axe. As the soldier brought him his axe, the General looks at it more closely to see if its sharpened. Then he walks up to the Chief with ax at hand. The Chief knows what's coming, so he lowered his head to let the General kill him. He rather die now than to die in slavery. The villagers were crying in terror because they knew the General is now going to kill him. Then the General swings the axe up, ready to behead him. But before he swings the axe down onto the Chief, a large fireball came out of nowhere and the General was blasted into a hut. The Apes and the villagers looks up and sees Spyro flying overhead. The villagers cheered for Spyro as he makes a swerve turn around and flew low to the ground over the Apes. Then he released his Fire breath onto the horde, settting them on fire and burnt them to death. "It's the purple dragon! KILL HIM!" yelled one of the soldiers. Soon all the soldiers gave chase to Spyro as he landed on the ground. He see two Apes coming at him, but he quickly turned to them and released his Electric breath which created a current of lightning which then started shocking the Apes. Using the lightning as a rope, he swung the electricuted Apes that were connected to it and swung them into a building. Then he notices an Ape coming at him, but he jumped up and kicked him to the ground. As he sees more coming for him, he runs around so he doesn't get surrounded. As for the Sentries, they got their arrow on the bow and are trying to get a good aim on Spyro. As for one of the sentries, he tries to get a good aim on Spyro, but couldn't help notice that something is wrong. As he looks at the other sentries, each one seems to be knocked down from the trees one by one. He knows that Apes can't fall accidentaly, unless they were knocked down. He manages to see a dark figure, but it was in a blur as it moves fast across each tree, knocking each sentry down as it goes. He tries to shoot the speeding figure, but it was going to fast for him. Before he even knows it, he felt a push behind him and he suddenly fell from the treetop. The only creäture that stood in the trees was Cynder. And she successfully took care of the sentries that Spyro wanted. Spyro disposes most of the troops when he saw Cynder up in the trees with no sentries in sight. "Good, that takes care of the sentries" Spyro thought to himself while fighting. Then Spyro finds himself surrounded. One of the apes pulled out his knife and slashed at Spyro's shoulder. Spyro let out a short yell of pain and blasted the ape away with a fireball. Then Spyro held his shoulder in pain as it bled blood from the wound. Cynder sees that he's in trouble and flew right into the fight. As she landed next to them, she used her Fear power against the horde. She emitted a red screech-like sonicboom from her gaping mouth and onto the group. Soon, their eyes turns red and were possessed with fear. "Run away! Run away!" yelled a soldier and all of them started running from the village. "Thanks!" said Spyro to Cynder after she helped him.

"You're welcome!" said Cynder. Then Spyro sees more of them coming at them. "Cynder!" said Spyro. Cynder turned and used her Wind element to form a whirling tornado from out of her mouth and the apes were sucked into it. "Help! Help!" cried a woman. Spyro turns to see a female cheetah running from several apes. Spyro flew up and chased after them like a hawk chasing a rabbit. When he got close to them, he breathed his Ice power to freeze them at their place. The Apes soon realized that their feet and legs were frozen to the ground. They tried to shatter it with their axes and hammers, but it wouldn't shatter. Then Spyro landed in front of them and shot out an Earth Ball and they were blasted in the air in a green explosion, most of them yelling the famous Goofy yell. Spyro then sees some of the village's warriors trapped in their cages. Spyro knew that they will need all the help than can get. He ran over to the cages and broke the locks. All the warriors came scurrying out and grabbed their weapons. "Thank you, Spyro!" said one of the warriors.

"Attack!" yelled another warrior and all of them charged at the apes. Now, the apes are overwhelmed by the dragons and the cheetah warriors and they were forced to retreat. "Fall back! Fall back!" yelled one of the Apes and all of them started fleeing from the village. All of the cheetah warriors cheered as they watch them run. Spyro then reunites with Cynder. But before they can do anything else, they heard a scream-like screech above them. Then both of them realized what they have forgotten about: They still have a Dreadwing to deal with. They looked up and saw the giant, monstrous bat swooping down at them. "Look out!" said Spyro and he and Cynder rolled quickly out of the way as the Dreadwing misses them and flies up. But it turns around and swoops down again. But this time, Cynder got ahold of it and she went off with it. She climbed up towards the saddle and knocks its rider off who fell to his death. The Dreadwing then senses Cynder on it and starts to fly around doing flips and twirls and spins to shake her off. But Cynder held on like a tick on a skin. Cynder then uses her tail blade and stabs it into the Dreadwing. The Dreadwing screeches in pain as it starts flying for Spyro. But Spyro was waiting for it. He stood his ground and uses his elemental power of Ice. He opens his mouth and begins to shoot Ice shards at the Dreadwing, piercing its chest multiple times. The Dreadwing screams in pain as it falls towards the ground. Cynder immediately let's go as the Dreadwing crashes to the ground and slided towards Spyro. But Spyro still held his ground as it slid closer to him. But it slowed down and stopped a few inches away from Spyro and then it gave its last breath and died. As the General emerges from a building, he noticed that his chest armour was charred in black from the fireball and was sizzling smoke. But the General knew he was lucky in wearing the armour, because if he wasn't, he would have been killed by Spyro's fireball to the chest. He looks around and saw that all of his troops have fallen to Spyro and Cynder, including their Dreadwing. He realized that he must flee from this place for now. The General quietly sneaks off while the villagers are cheering for Spyro and Cynder. Then Spyro and Cynder tries to help up the injured Chief. "Are you okay?" asked Spyro.

"I'll live" said Chief Prowless. "But thanks for saving our village".

"It's what we do for the living" said Spyro smiling. The Chief couldn't help but smiled back. The tribe's healers then came and carried the Chief away to be healed. Then the villagers cheered again to Spyro and Cynder. Then a female cheetah cub trots up to Cynder and hands her a flower as thanks. "Oh, thank you!" said Cynder and gave her a kiss on the forehead in return. Then Cynder realized something. She thinks noone is afraid of her anymore. When she was evil, everyone was afraid of her. But now that she's normal and became everyone's heroine, everyone starts to love her. Then she senses something wrong. As if they were being watched. She looks at the top of one of the buildings and saw an Ape sentry preparing his arrow to shoot at one dragon: Spyro. "SPYRO!" yelled Cynder to Spyro. Spyro turns to the building where Cynder saw the archer and saw the archer about to shoot him. Then suddenly, an arrow appeared flying out of nowhere and pierced the archer's chest and entering his heart. The archer let out a cry of pain and fell of the building, falling to the ground, and died. Spyro was shocked out of his wits. He was about to be killed, yet he was saved by an unknown shooter. He and Cynder looked to where the arrow came from and saw a cloaked and hooded figure lowering his bow. But Spyro and Cynder don't need to figure out who it is, because they already know who it is. "Hunter! Man, we're glad to see you!" said Spyro.

"It's nice to see you two as well, Spyro" said Hunter walking up to them.

"Where were you?" asked Cynder.

"I was out hunting when I saw the large smoke from this village. I came back as fast as I could to help, but..." said Hunter and looks around and saw all the unconcious soldiers. "...it seems that you both already took care of it".

"Well, it's how we do it" said Spyro. The Cynder notices that he's was deeply cut opened and is bleeding from the shoulder. "Spyro! You're hurt!" said Cynder. Spyro already knows what she means "I know, one of the Apes cutted me with his knife" said Spyro.

"Spyro! You need to be healed!" said Cynder trying to convince him.

"It's okay! I'm fine!" said Spyro trying to persuade her.

"I don't care! You need red crystals!" said Cynder and turned to Hunter. "Hunter, do you know where we can find some red crystals?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah, I know the spot. Just wait here and I'll fetch em'" said Hunter and left.

In no time at all, Hunter returned holding a red crystal shard. He gave to Spyro and Spyro took it from him. When Spyro held it, the crystal began to glow and the wound on Spyro's shoulder started to glow. Then the wound starts to sew itself. As it finally healed and blood was only left where the wound was, Whirlwind appeared flying and landed in the village and approached them. "Is the village safe?" asked Whirlwind.

"Yeah. What about the Temple?" said Spyro.

"It's fine as well, but you both need to return to the Temple at once, Ignitus needs to see-" said Whirlwind but was interrupted when Spyro said "Hold on a minute". It's been a while since Spyro heard the name Ignitus. He and Cynder haven't seen him for while. The last time they saw him when Ignitus came to them after three days later after the world was saved by Spyro. Yet, Ignitus wants to talk to them now? Spyro tries to understand what he heard. "Did you just say Ignitus?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah, he needs to see both of you" said Whirlwind and flew back to the Temple.

"Go on ahead, we'll take care of things from here" said Hunter.

"What about the soldiers that are knocked out?" asked Cynder.

"Oh, don't worry about them. We got a SPECIAL place for them" said Hunter with a grin. Spyro and Cynder then agreed to each other and flew back to the Temple.

* * *

**That's right, readers! The Apes are back! But how did they return to normal beings? The answer will soon be revealed soon!**


	9. Chapter 8: Ignitus

Chapter: 8

Ignitus

As Spyro and Cynder returned to the Temple, they found Whirlwind and Ember waiting for them. "So where is everyone?" asked Spyro.

"They're at the Great Hall. Come on, they're expecting us" said Whirlwind and then Spyro and Cynder then followed them to the Great Hall. Ember walks back towards Spyro and said "So is the village safe?".

"Yeah, we took care of the bad guys" said Spyro.

"What's the village called?" said Ember.

"Naribi. Why'd you ask?" said Spyro who is curious in why Ember asked that question.

"Because I knew someone in the village. I just want to make sure she's alright. Have you seen her?" said Ember.

"Not really, but I'm sure she's safe now" said Spyro.

"Thanks anyway...and Spyro?" said Ember.

"Hmm?" said Spyro.

"I'm sorry about before" said Ember.

"What are you talking about?" said Spyro curiously.

"About when I was upset over you, and I fought Cynder and when I tried to win you over and-" said Ember.

"Ember, we've been over this before. I forgive you. You don't need to be sorry again" said Spyro.

"I know, but I still felt guilty after what I did" said Ember.

"Like I told you before, I only see you as a friend or a sister. My heart belongs to Cynder. Noone else" said Spyro.

"Well, at least we are friends" said Ember smiling.

"Yeah, friends" said Spyro smiling back.

"We're here" said Whirlwind as they reached the doors of the Great Hall. As Whirlwind said this, Spyro became excited. He never seen Ignitus for a while, yet he gets to see him again. However, Ignitus might need him and Cynder for something, so it must be important. He looks at Cynder and she looks back at him. "I'm nervous, Spyro" said Cynder.

"Why should you be? You should be excited" said Spyro. Cynder couldn't help but smile. "I know, but it's been a while" said Cynder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You got me" said Spyro and gave her a toothy grin. Cynder couldn't help but giggle at it. "Thanks, Spyro. You're so sweet" said Cynder and they gave a quick kiss before entering the Great Hall. Spyro can see the Guardians already gathered around someone. Spyro couldn't see who the Guardian are talking to, but he knows it's Ignitus. And they are already talking about something. "...So the Temple is secured?" asked Ignitus.

"Yes, Ignitus. We've driven the forces away from the Temple. And none of the eggs are harmed" said Terrador.

"Good, but now we need to-" said Ignitus but stopped in mid-sentence when he looked over Terrador's shoulder and noticed Spyro and Cynder walking in. "Spyro. Cynder. It's been a while" said Ignitus. Spyro can see that he's in a ghostly light-blue ethereal form. Spyro can almost see right through his ghostly body. The only color there is was that Ignitus eyes were colored red. A color of a Fire Guardian. "Hello, Ignitus" said Spyro calmly.

"How have you both been doing?" asked Ignitus.

"Well, it's still hasn't been the same without you" said Spyro.

"Indeed" said Ignitus smiling. Then he looked back at the Guardians. "But anyway, back to business. What was the enemy you've encountered?" said Ignitus.

"I wish I could believe it, Ignitus. But what we encountered today was the Apes" said Terrador. When Terrador mentioned the word "Apes", Ignitus was surprised, yet shocked. "Apes? Are you sure?" said Ignitus.

"Yes, although I'd wish I never believe it at first" said Terrador.

"It's true. Me and Cynder also encountered them in Hunter's village" said Spyro.

"But the Apes. Tell me more about them" said Ignitus.

"Large groups. Heavily armored. Mostly consisted as higher classes. Now using bows and arrows. Now call me crazy, Ignitus, but they seem to be normal now. Like of they were no longer cursed by Malefor" said Terrador.

"Yeah, weren't they like skeletons before?" asked Sparx.

"Yeah, we encountered them before when they were cursed" said Spyro.

"Hmm, large groups. Bows and arrows. Armored. No longer cursed. You certain?" said Ignitus.

"I am certain indeed, Ignitus" said Terrador.

"It seems that the Apes have returned. And they are better prepared with better equipment" said Volteer.

"It's more than that, Volteer. We'd already know that the Apes were disbanded years ago. Which was when Malefor was released three years ago, and he has cursed them for their own treachery over their own greed. So it's obvious that the Apes weren't part of the Dark Master's forces anymore. But now they have came back after being gone for so long. But if it is the sign of their return, it would mean that they are now being led by someone" said Ignitus.

"But the real question is: Who?" said Cyril

"I agree with Cyril. Cynder was defeated and freed by Spyro. And Spyro killed their Ape King, Gaul. So who would lead them now?" said Terrador.

"Should we investigate?" asked Spyro.

"It doesn't matter now, Spyro. They are not a threat to us for now. However, we will need to be cautious now that they have returned. You will need to improve your patrols at the Temple each night for now on. If they planned to do another raid at the Temple, we will need to be ready for them. We cannot let another raid happen again after what has happened before" said Ignitus.

"Consider it done, Ignitus." said Terrador. Then he turned to Spyro and the others and said "Let's go". Everyone then started leaving except for Spyro and Cynder. Spyro wanted to say something more to Ignitus. "Ignitus?" said Spyro.

"That will be all, Spyro" said Ignitus and faded away.

* * *

**Yeah, this is the only short chapter in the story. But there will be more longer ones. Keep reading! Things are about to be more interesting!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Shadow Lord

Chapter: 9

The Shadow Lord

It was a short journey for the General to reach his fortress at Mt. Valertum. It was also tiring for his troops as well. They have lost their old home, Mt. Malefor, which was about three and a half years ago and is now in ruins. Since them, they moved to Mt. Valertum and built their new fortress there. The General looks back and sees all the injured and tired soldiers. He sees one soldier in a medical stretcher horribly burned by Spyro's Fire breath. His lungs were slightly fried and he has trouble breathing. The General knew that they have suffered minor casualties, but they got another chance to fight another day. Then he remembers something. One of his soldiers managed to cut Spyro so his knife must be stained with the purple dragon's blood. He found his soldier that cutted Spyro and walks to up him. "You there, you managed to cut Spyro, right?" asked the General.

"Well, yes sir" replied the soldier.

"So where's the knife?" said the General.

"Um, I think I forgotten it back at the village" said the soldier.

"WHAT?! You managed to cut him with your knife and you forgotten it?! We needed his blood, you miserable cretin!" yelled the General. The General was then furious. Although they never expected Spyro to show up at the village, the _real_ goal was to obtain Spyro's blood. It was under orders by their leader. He was very persistant in having his blood for something. But the General always wonders in why would his lord wanted his blood for. But his Lord never told him why he needed it. The only answer the General got was that the lord needed it for his "_personal matters_". But the General don't have the knife with Spyro's blood on it. They were so close in achieving it. Without thinking anything else, the General moved on towards the doors of their fortress.

Inside the fortress, the General was on his way to see the Shadow Lord. He has important information to tell his lord about Spyro and Cynder. As he walks up the stairs and reached the huge doors of his lair, the guards stood at attention for the General. "General!" said one of the guards at attention.

"I want to speak to our lord at once" commanded the General. The guards seem to turned scared after what the General said. "But sir, he's in a middle of a deep rest. He doesn't want to be disturbed" said one of the guards.

"I don't care! Open the door" demanded the General. The guards didn't like it, but they accepted. "Ye-yes sir" said one of the guards and both of them opened the door. But of coarse, the General was really nervous and really doesn't want to make him mad. But he has to tell him the news. Being brave enough, he walks right in and the guards closed the doors behind him. The room is in pitch black, but the only light there is coming from the window. The General cleared his throat and said "My Lord". He then hears something moving in the darkness, but he can't see. Then out of the darkness, two yellow, bright, predator eyes appeared from the shadows. The General couldn't see the rest of his body, because his body is cloaked in darkness. He can only see his eyes. "Who dares disturb my rest?" said the Shadow Lord who spoke in a sinister, yet mysterious tone.

"I apologize for my disturbance my lord, but I have news to tell you" said the General.

"Did you take the village of Naribi?" said the Shadow Lord.

"No, my lord. But-" said the General.

"You didn't take it? Yet you have the courage to speak of this news?!" interrupted the Shadow Lord in a menacing tone. The General then knew he was angry and became nervous. "But-but-but that's not all, my lord. I have some news. About Spyro and Cynder" said the General getting nervous. Then the Shadow Lord became interested. "Spyro and Cynder? What do you know about the legendary purple dragon and the black dragoness who was once your leader?" asked the Shadow Lord.

"They were there at the village when they attacked us" said the General.

"Did you obtain Spyro's blood?" asked the Shadow Lord.

"No, my lord. They were tough, especially Spyro. They were better than they were before. They outmatched us. We had to retreat" said the General. The Shadow Lord's eyes turned angry and the General saw his tail slipping out from the shadows. The tail then wrapped around the General and squeezed him like an anaconda suffocating its meal. The General start to suffocate and gagged in pain as he was constricted to death. "Being outmatched does not clear your name from failure, General! I freed you and your race from Malefor's curse and this is how you repay me?! You will find him, capture him, kill him, and BRING ME HIS BLOOD!" roared the Shadow Lord. Then he unwrapped his tail around the General and the General collapsed to the ground gasping for air and groaning in pain. But he got back up and spoke. "But my lord, how can we capture Spyro? How can we capture the purple dragon? It sounds impossible!" asked the General.

"Because you don't think, you bluthering fool!" said the Shadow Lord.

"What?" said the General.

"You and your troops are too stupid enough to even figure out how to capture him! But there is only one way that you can capture him!" said the Shadow Lord.

"What do you have in mind?" asked the General.

"He has a weakness that dwells in his heart. The one that he treasures the most. I want you to go and seek out the one he loves the most. Once you have his heart, he will have no choice but to come to you" said the Shadow Lord.

"Consider it done, my lord" said the General.

"Good. Now get out of my sight! And General?" said the Shadow Lord.

"Yes, my lord?" said the General. The Shadow Lord just glared at him and growled at him and spoke in the most menacing tone ever. "Don't fail me again" growled the Shadow Lord and then his eyes disappeared into the darkness.

"Yes, my lord" said the General and left the room. Then he went to talk to the troops. He's got work to do.


	11. Chapter 10: Broken Hearts

Chapter: 10

Broken Hearts

It's been three weeks after Spyro and Cynder seen Ignitus. But they are unaware that the enemy is coming up with a plan to capture Spyro. But for now, Spyro and Cynder never knew about it. Cynder still tries to convince Spyro to tell everyone about their relationship. But Spyro was still concerned about telling the Guardians this. They have been dating for a long time, but something took a turn for the worst.

Spyro was up in his and Cynder's room reading their books. Flipping through pages, he reads on and on. But he wasn't the mood today. Because since they were dating, Cynder has tried to convince Spyro to tell everyone about their relationship. But Spyro refused. He was afraid that something bad might happen. Cynder have just told him to tell the secret yesterday and Spyro said no. Now he was irritated by this a lot. But Spyro couldn't believe that the ones who knew about it didn't tell anyone. Especially Sparx most of all. And then, Cynder came walking in. "Hi, Spyro" said Cynder.

"Hey Cynder" replied Spyro.

"Watcha' doin'?" asked Cynder.

"Just reading. Nothing else" said Spyro.

"Listen, are you like, busy right now?" asked Cynder with the concerned look.

"Sure, I got the time. But why?" asked Spyro.

"Just something important. We can do it over by the window" said Cynder.

"Sure" said Spyro and both of them walk towards the window. Cynder then took a deep breath with them facing each other and said "Spyro, I need you hear me out, okay?"

"What is it?" said Spyro.

"I know how you feel about all this" said Cynder.

"What are you talking about?" asked Spyro being confused.

"I know how you feel about telling everyone about us" said Cynder.

"Ah, Cynder. Not this again" groaned Spyro. He already knows what Cynder is going to say. "I still think it's time to tell them. About us" said Cynder.

"Cynder, I've told you this many times. I'm not ready" said Spyro.

"It's been a long time now. You ARE ready" said Cynder.

"No, I'm not" said Spyro.

"Spyro, how are we supposed to date like this in secrecy? They will find out sooner or later" said Cynder.

"We can go on like this" said Spyro.

"Spyro, We've told Whirlwind and Ember about us. And Sparx discovered us being together. And it's only a matter of time before the Guardians knows too" said Cynder. Spyro then starts to become irritated over this. He tries to get Cynder to understand him, but she refused to listen. Spyro then starts to get angry. "I don't care! We can just run away from here! Have our own lives!" said Spyro.

"And have them come looking for us?! Do you know how crazy this sounds?!" said Cynder who also starts to get angry over Spyro.

"Cynder! We are not telling them about us! And that's final!" yelled Spyro.

"Why can't you tell them, Spyro?! Huh?! What are you so afraid of?!" yelled Cynder.

"LOSING YOU! That's what I'm afraid of! If the Guardians know, they might not let us see each other again!" snapped Spyro.

"It's not going to happen! I can promise you that! Listen, I know how you feel-" said Cynder.

"You don't know anything, Cyn! You don't know how long I've tried to protect you! You have no idea what I've been through to help you!" yelled Spyro interrupting her.

"JUST TELL THEM, SPYRO!" yelled Cynder.

"FORGET IT! We're done talking!" yelled Spyro and decided to walk off.

"NO! We are not done here! If you don't tell them, we will never become a family! Even before you met me, you never had a real family!" yelled Cynder. Spyro suddenly stopped in his tracks after what Cynder said. Spyro did not take the insult very well. He turns around and stomps back towards her, more angrier than ever. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" yelled Spyro and when Cynder couldn't take it anymore, she slashed him across the cheek. Spyro then suddenly stopped talking and held his cheek in pain. He slowly moved his paw away and looked at it and saw something he was expecting to find. His paw was drenched in red. His own blood. And he can feel it sliding down his cheek and the blood drips to the floor. He was shocked. His own love, the one he loves from his heart, has slashed him. He looks up at Cynder and was expecting her to be angry. But she wasn't, she was shocked! She couldn't believe what she just did! Her mouth dropped in shock with her hand covering it. And her eyes has widened in shock as well. Then she speaks calmly. "Spyro...I'm...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to. I-I don't know what came over me" said Cynder trying to comfort him.

But Spyro turned angry again and began to storm out of the room. "Spyro! Wait! I'm sorry! Please, come back!" begged Cynder. But Spyro ignored her as he stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Leaving Cynder all alone.

A few hours has passed and everyone was wondering where Spyro and Cynder is. Noone has seen them at all today. And yet, they didn't know that Spyro and Cynder have gotten into a fight and Spyro just left her by herself. The three Guardians are already talking to Sparx about the whereabouts of Spyro and Cynder. "So you haven't seen them?" asked Terrador.

"No man, In fact, I've been looking for them all day" said Sparx. Then Volteer turned to Cyril. "So Cyril, have you seen them at all today?" asked Volteer.

"I haven't encountered them at all. They weren't in the Temple Library and they certaintly haven't been in the Dojo" replied Cyril.

"So where are they?" said Terrador.

"I'm sure we'll see them later on today" said Cyril.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Whirlwind when he showed up with Ember.

"Have you seen Spyro and Cynder at all?" asked Volteer.

"I haven't seen Cynder, but I've seen Spyro" said Whirlwind.

"You have? Where?" asked Cyril.

"He was walking around when I saw him. I tried to talk to him, but he just ignored me. And he looks furious. Then he went outside and flew off" said Whirlwind.

"Do you know where he's headed?" asked Terrador.

"He headed north. But that's where the valley of Avalar is. If I'm correct, that's probably where he's at" said Whirlwind.

"Alright, I'm going to find him. Ember, why don't you go find Cynder?" asked Terrador and left.

"Okay" said Ember and left to find Cynder.


	12. Chapter 11: Ember's Comfort

Chapter: 11

Ember's Comfort

"Cynder? Cynder? Where are you?" yelled Ember calling out to Cynder. She looked everywhere, in the Library, in the Dojo, the Great Hall, even outside in the Courtyard. She even asked other dragons around, but they are not much help. There's only one dragon left to talk to. And his name is Flame. She went to his room and sees Flame watering his flowers. She thinks Flame doesn't know she's in the room with them, but that changed when he said "Weren't you supposed to knock before you come in?". Ember was surprised that Flame knows that she's in the room. "I'm sorry, but I wondered if you can help me with something" said Ember. Flame turned away from the flowers and looks at her with his bright orange eyes. "What is it that you need?" asked Flame.

"Have you seen Cynder at all? I've looked all over" asked Ember.

"What about her and Spyro's room?" asked Flame.

"What about it?" asked Ember.

"You mean you didn't check it to see if she's there?" said Flame who was puzzled. Then Ember was surprised. She forgot to check their room. "Oh! I forgotten about it! Thanks, Flame!" said Ember and walked out.

"You're welcome. But don't forget to shut the door behind you" said Flame. Ember did what she was told and left to go to where Cynder was said to be at. By the time she got to the door to Spyro and Cynder's room, she was about to open it when she heard some odd noises coming out of somewhere. Ember couldn't make out the sounds she's hearing. But when they became louder, she realizes that it sounds like crying and sobbs. And they seem to be coming from the door. "Hmm, sounds like it's coming from the room. Was that Cynder?" Ember thought to herself as she cracked the door slightly open and peeked in. She sees something on Cynder's bed, but finds out it was Cynder herself. Her face was deep in the pillow crying herself out. Ember doesn't want to disturb her, but she has to figure out what's wrong with her. "Cynder?" said Ember softly.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone right now" sobbed Cynder without looking up.

"What's wrong, Cynder?" said Ember as she walks towards her. Then she shrugged Cynder's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" said Ember trying to comfort her.

"Thanks to me, I've lost Spyro!" sobbed Cynder.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ember.

"We got into a fight. I tried to convince Spyro to tell everyone about us. But he was just scared in telling them" sobbed Cynder.

"But what did you do?" said Ember. Cynder then raised her head up and looked at her. Ember can see that her eyes are red from crying her eyes out and her pillow is soaking wet from her tears. "I slashed at him!" sobbed Cynder and broke down crying. Ember was shocked. Did Cynder actually hit Spyro? Then Ember tries to make her feel better. "It's okay, Cynder" said Ember.

"No, it's not! It's all my fault! Now Spyro hates me!" cried Cynder.

"No, no, no, don't say that, Cynder. I bet deep down inside, he still loves you" said Ember comforting her. Cynder seems to calm down. She sniffed and said "You really think so?".

"Yeah, I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you. But you need to go, find him, and talk to him" said Ember. Cynder then starts to get up and she stops crying. But she's still upset. "I don't know, Ember. What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore?" said Cynder.

"I'm sure he will" said Ember.

"But what if he won't?" asked Cynder.

"You got to try. If you don't, then he'll be lost forever" said Ember.

"I don't know about this" said Cynder.

"You have to. Listen, if you love him, then you must find him. And I know that Spyro still loves you. With all his heart. But you can only find that out if you talked to him" said Ember. Cynder couldn't help but start to feel better. What Ember said was true. If she loved him, then she has to talk to him. Cynder then smiled. "Well, I guess I can talk to him when he gets back. Thanks, Ember" said Cynder with a smile.

"It's what best friends do. Come on, let's walk in the Courtyard" said Ember.

"Okay" said Cynder and both of them walked out of the room. But they were unaware that they were being watched. Outside of the room's window, there were Apes riding on Dreadwings that are keeping themselves afloat and are watching them through the window. The General riding on his Dreadwing couldn't help but smile. He knew he succeded. "Well, boys. We found his heart" said the General with a laugh. Then he pointed forward to the Temple. "Move in!" commanded the General.


	13. Chapter 12: Terrador's Secret

Chapter: 12

Terrador's Secret

Somewhere in the Valley of Avalar, Spyro just sat there at the edge of the pond looking at his own reflection. Although the valley is beautiful, he still couldn't calm himself down. He's still angry at Cynder for what she said about him not having a real family before he met her ( also to mention that she did slashed at him ). But to Spyro's shame, she was right about him. Spyro never found his real family. His own father and mother was unknown to him. The only family he knew was the ones that raised him when he was hatched from the egg: Sparx's parents. Spyro then wished he was a dragonfly because he thought he was a dragonfly before instead of a dragon. If he was, that would mean that Sparx's parents were his real family. But he still wished they never told him that he wasn't a dragonfly. He felt that he belonged with them. He just looked at his reflection then saw a green dragon's reflection coming into view. Spyro recognizes the reflection anywhere. "Spyro?" said Terrador.

"Terrador? What are you doing here?" said Spyro when he looked up at Terrador.

"I was about to ask you the same question" said Terrador.

"Oh, but how did you find me?" said Spyro.

"Whirlwind told us. He even told that you were angry about something. So is there...something you like to talk about?" said Terrador.

"I got nothing to say, Terrador" said Spyro and looks back down in the pond. Terrador just sighed and said "You know, you don't have to hide that secret from us". Spyro suddenly looks back up at Terrador. He couldn't believe what he heard. Did he know about he and Cynder's relationship? "Wait?! You knew?! About me and Cynder?!" asked Spyro. Terrador nodded his head and said "Yes, Spyro. I know about you and Cynder's feelings for each other". Spyro was shocked again. Somehow he knew about them. "Did the Guardians know?" asked Spyro. Terrador only shooked his head no. "But how?! How'd you know about us?! Did Sparx tell you?!" asked Spyro.

"No, Spyro. Sparx never told me that. It was Ignitus that told me" said Terrador.

"Ignitus? He knew?" said Spyro.

"He's the Chronicler, Spyro. He always knows. And me and the Guardians didn't know about it at first, but Ignitus told me what was going on between you two. He knows that you were too nervous to tell us" said Terrador.

"I'm sorry, Terrador. I really wanted to tell you and the Guardians, but I wasn't sure how you would all react" said Spyro. Terrador just laughed and said "Spyro, Spyro, there's no shame in keeping the secret from us. It's natural for a young dragon to fall in love in the Temple".

"So...it's okay for me to date Cynder?" said Spyro. Terrador laughed to himself again and said "Of course! There's nothing wrong with it!"

"Oh" said Spyro.

"But seriously, Spyro. Why are you out here?" asked Terrador.

"Because me and Cynder got into a fight. She insulted me about me not having a real family which I never found. Me and her's relationship are over with" said Spyro who became upset again when he remembered.

"I would want to change that, Spyro. If you don't do something, you will only regret it for the rest of your life" said Terrador.

"And what do you know about it?" said Spyro in an upset tone.

"Because...I once regretted it before" said Terrador and began to look sad. Spyro just looked at him, confused of what he means by it. "What do you mean, Terrador?" said Spyro.

"Spyro, there's a secret I've kept for so long. The Guardians, including Ignitus, never knew about it. But you're the first I've told this to" said Terrador.

"Tell me" said Spyro.

"I...once had a lover" said Terrador.

"You were in love?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, I've met her during the war against the Dark Armies. She was a lieutenant and I was one of the generals of the armies. When we first saw each other, it was love at first sight" said Terrador.

"What was she like?" asked Spyro.

"Her name is Anya. She was remarkable, victorious, and a brave warrior. But what's special about her is her eyes. Her blue eyes seems to shine like stars in the light of the full moon" said Terrador.

"Did the army know about you and her?" said Spyro.

"No, we decided to keep our love a secret while fighting. But we fought together in many missions and we'd watched each other's backs. Months has passed and we were secretly married. Then me and Anya decided to leave the old life to start another. I lied to the armies saying that she was killed in combat. But she wasn't, she was only safe at our secret home. As time passed, she gave birth to my first son named Claudius. As months went by, I raised a family in secrecy. Until one night that changed everything" said Terrador.

"What happened?" said Spyro.

"I was told to go on a mission, but Anya begged me not to go. But I told her that it was under my orders. But I promised to return and I left. But when I returned..." said Terrador.

* * *

- _Flashback_ -

* * *

Terrador was on his way home after a mission in a moonlit night. The mission was for the investigation of the armies' plans. Terrador managed to capture one of the Apes and brought him back to his war camp. It took almost three hours to get the ape to talk. But he only wants to speak to Terrador. He told Terrador that there will be an end to his family. His entire bloodline will die. Terrador knew what he was talking about, but he did not believe him. As Terrador flew back to his home, he sees something in the distance, deep into the hills. A tower of black smoke was rising between the two largest hills. And something is burning there. Terrador was worried. He hoped there was noone that lived in that area. But, Terrador remembered something. And that's when horror came to him. That's where is home is! Terrador quickly made haste to his home as fast he can fly. When he got there and landed, his home was in a burning inferno. But the question is: Where is his family? "Anya! Anya!" yelled Terrador calling out to her. But his wife and child were nowhere to be seen. Then he thought they are trapped in the house. Terrador ran to his home and smashed the door down with one swipe of his paw. "Anya!" yelled Terrador was he entered his burning home. The scorching heat was hot and intense in there. Terrador could almost feel his skin burning already. But Terrador refused to leave. He has to find his wife and child. "Anya!" yelled Terrador. Then he heard some wood moving near. He looks around and sees a pile of wood moving up and down, as if it was breathing. Terrador went over and started digging. And then he was shocked to see his wife, Anya, buried in it. And she was badly wounded. "Terrador..." said Anya weakly.

"Get on me" said Terrador and Anya weakly climbed onto his back. Then Terrador faced a burning wall and used his Earth Blast to blast the wall away, leaving a big hole to the outside. Terrador quickly exit through the hole in the wall and got far away from the burning house. Then he placed Anya on the ground and she was coughing smoke and blood and she was wheezing. Terrador was devastated to see her like this as he held her in his arms. She has stab wounds on her gut and back. Most that could be fatal. Terrador began to fear that she might not make it. Anya weakly looks up at him and they meet eye-to-eye. "Terrador... You came back... I feel so cold.." said Anya weakly.

"Shhh... Don't talk. Save your strength" said Terrador. Soon more blood was pouring from Anya's wounds and made a puddle of it. "At...at least I-I get to see you...one last time..." said Anya weakly.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be alright. I'll go and get help" said Terrador who starts to become worried over Anya's life.

"No... Stay with me..please..." said Anya weakly.

"Anya, you'll die!" said Terrador.

"It's okay...Terrador.." said Anya weakly.

"Don't say that! Don't you dare leave me!" said Terrador as tears starts to fill his eyes.

"I-I...always love...you... I...love..you..." said Anya weakly and her eyes starts closing and she drew her last breath of life. Then...she was still. Still as a stone. Terrador was then more devastated and shocked. This cannot be happening. "Anya? Anya!" said Terrador. But there was no answer from her. Then Terrador realized she is dead. "No... No.." said Terrador as sadness began to fill in him. His heart was torn from its place. He is now alone. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" roared Terrador in sorrow and rage. The tears started falling like a waterfall from Terrador's eyes and he cried on her as the house burned to the ground.

* * *

- _Flashback_ -

* * *

"...It turns out that there was a war party traveling near my home. But they found it and destroyed it. And then, I realized that my son is nowhere in sight. I looked everywhere for my son. And yet, I found the war party that destroyed my family. So I slaughtered every one of them and let none alive to tell the tale" said Terrador.

"But did you ever find him? Your son, Claudius?" said Spyro.

"No, I searched for him but I gave up, knowing that he's gone. Spyro, it was my fault. If I have been there when Anya begged me not to go, she would still be alive. I regret for not being there for them and protected them when they needed me. Because of my actions, they are gone. Because of me...I killed my family" said Terrador as tears of sorrow shed from his eyes. Spyro then starts to shed tears as well. He begins to feel sorry for Terrador. If Terrador wasn't given orders for something, his family would still be alive. Then Spyro realized something. What would happen if the same thing happened to Cynder? If he left her alone? Spyro then knew that he found his real family all along. And it was Cynder. Spyro then thought what would happen if she was gone, when she needed him. Then he felt guilty after what he did to Cynder. He left her alone, and he didn't even let her apologize. And she needed him. Then he realizes that he needs her too. If he loves her, he can't do this to her. If he doesn't do something, he can lose her and the future he was hoping to have will be gone forever. Spyro then knows what he must do. "You know what? I'm going to find Cynder, and I'm going to apologize to her. I love her and I don't want to lose her" said Spyro.

"Then go to her, Spyro. Embrace her, and love her. Go Spyro. Go to her" said Terrador.

"I will. And Terrador...I want to say thanks" said Spyro.

"For what?" said Terrador.

"For helping me understand something" said Spyro. Terrador just shook his head no with a smile. "No Spyro. It was you that helped yourself understand" said Terrador. Spyro smiled back at him. Then they were about to leave when Whirlwind came flying in as fast as he could. And he was in a desperate hurry. "Terrador! Spyro!" said Whirlwind as he landed.

"Whirlwind?" said Spyro surprised to see him.

"What is it?" asked Terrador.

"The Temple has been attacked! You need to come back quick!" said Whirlwind.

"What?! Let's go, Spyro!" said Terrador and flew in the air.

"Okay!" said Spyro and all of them made a quick haste back to the Temple.


	14. Chapter 13: Taken

Chapter: 13

Taken

As Spyro, Terrador, and Whirlwind made it back to the Temple, they saw Sparx waiting for them. The Temple seem fine, but something was still wrong. "Where are the Guardians, Sparx?" asked Terrador.

"They're at the Nursery" said Sparx.

"Come on!" said Terrador to Spyro and both of them ran to the Nursery with Whirlwind and Sparx falling behind. By the time they got there, The Guardians were expecting them. When Spyro looks into the Nursery, a lot of beds were empty. Something was indeed wrong here. "What happened here?" said Terrador.

"Terrador! It was the Apes! They've struck after you left! They've kidnapped some of the children! They took about six, maybe seven! I don't know!" said Volteer in a panicked tone.

"It was all so surprising! We've never expected them to do a raid during the day before!" said Cyril.

"Was anyone hurt?" asked Terrador.

"No, we're fine" said Cyril.

"Hey, where's Cynder?" asked Spyro wondering where she is.

"Spyro!" cried out Ember as she ran to him.

"Ember? Where's Cynder?" asked Spyro.

"Spyro! I-I don't know what to tell you but...they-they took her!" said Ember panicking.

"WHAT!?" said Spyro.

"I'm so sorry, Spyro! I tried to save her, but there were too many! They overwhelmed me!" cried Ember.

"Oh no! This is all my fault! She needed me and I should have been here! She's gone because of me!" said Spyro.

"No, Spyro! She's not gone! I know where they took her!" said Ember.

"Where?" asked Spyro.

"I overheard them saying that they are going to the Great Canyon! I'm certain that's where they took her!" said Ember.

"You must go, Spyro! It's not too late to save her!" said Terrador.

"Okay! You stay here this time, Sparx!" said Spyro to Sparx.

"Oh? Me? Okay! I don't want to get killed anyway!" said Sparx. Spyro just rolled his eyes in response to Sparx, but then he ran outside and flew off. But in no time at all, he hears someone following him. "I got your back, Spyro!" said Whirlwind approaching from behind.

"No, Whirlwind! Go back to the Temple! I'm going alone!" said Spyro.

"But you don't understand! This is what they want you to do! They'll kill you!" said Whirlwind.

"Maybe so, but until then, I'm not going down without a fight!" said Spyro. Whirlwind didn't want Spyro to go alone, but Whirlwind listened anyway. He stopped and watched Spyro as he flew off to save Cynder, and probably towards his doom.


	15. Chapter 14: The Long Lost Son

Chapter: 14

The Long-Lost Son

As Spyro reached the Great Canyon, he flies low to avoid being seen. As he reached the ground, he continues from now on foot. If Ember was correct, there should be a cave nearby. He looks around the walls to make sure he wasn't being watched. As he peeks around the next corner, he found what he was looking for. But it was guarded by two Apes. He can't face them head on. His goal was to sneak in, infiltrate the cave, save Cynder and the little dragons. So Spyro quickly came up with a plan...

One of the guards was getting tired of waiting for Spyro to show up. He's been standing outside for a while now. If waiting doesn't kill him, the scorching heat will do. It was very hot and the guard was sweating really bad. He wishes he was inside in the cold, damp cave away from the heat. But he was ordered by the General to keep watch for Spyro and yell out if he sees him Then he hears snoring beside him. He looks and he sees the other guard sleeping while standing up. The guard became irrittated. He has the most laziest soldier in the Ape Army. He wondered why he got stuck with him. He's been sleeping on the watch so many times. It cannot happen here this time. Without thinking anything else, he picks up a rock and throws it at the other guard's head. It hit him hard and he yelped in pain as he suddenly woke up. "Wake up, Snakebite! No sleeping! Keep on watch!" said the guard.

"Why are we on watch again?" asked Snakebite.

"You mongrol! We're keeping an eye out for Spyro in case he shows up!" said the guard.

"But Frostpanther, why would he come here?" asked Snakebite.

"Because we have what he wants! He can't resist coming here!" said Frostpanther. Then they heard a slight whistle coming from a corner. They suddenly stood alert. "What was that?" said Snakebite.

"Go check it out" said Frostpanther.

"Why?" asked Snakebite.

"Because I said so!" said Frostpanther being irrittated.

"Why not you?" asked Snakebite.

"Because nobody asked me!" yelled Frostpanther.

"Okay! Okay!" said Snakebite and went to investigate as he disappears around the next corner. But for a short while, he haven't came back. "Snakebite! You find anything?" yelled out Frostpanther. But Snakebite didn't respond back. "Snakebite! Are you sleeping again?!" yelled out Frostpanther. But he still didn't respond. Then he realizes that something is wrong. With his axe ready and at hand, he cautiously walks to where Snakebite was last seen. "Snakebite?" said Frostpanther. Then Spyro jumped out from the corner and released an Earth blast which sent Frostpanther flying and hit a rock wall. Then he fell to the ground knocked-out cold. "Good, that takes care of them. Now I can get inside" Spyro thought and headed inside the cave.

He searched long and hard for Cynder, but the cave feels like a maze. He feels that he's lost in a network of cave systems. Not only that, it's pitch black in the caves. Spyro can't even see where he's going. But he uses his instincts to find his way. As he walks around the next corner, he almost ran into an Ape guard. Spyro quickly backs away, thus accidentaly knocking over a rock and it made a sound. "Who's there?!" said the guard and he raised his spear and went to check it out. Spyro tries to remain in the shadows and to remain still as the guards approaches. Soon, the guard was right in front of him, almost that close to him. Spyro remains still as the guard looks around. Then he shrugs and walks away. "Probably just imagining things" muttered the guard as he went back to his post. Then Spyro went in the different direction. In no time at all, he hears some noises coming from somewhere. He follows the sources of the voices until he finds himself in a large room lit with torches. Then he notices cages all over the room. Spyro realized that he found the children. Some were asleep in their cages while most are pacing around. Then he notices the guards and quickly ducked behind the cage. Then he eavesdropped on their conversation. "I wonder what's going to happen?" said one guard.

"I don't know. We were supposed to head home, but the General wanted to stop here for something" said the other guard.

"I wonder what it is?" said the first guard. Then one of the Apes came in. "All of you need to report to the Altar immediately" said the Ape.

"Why?" asked one of the guards.

"Because the General ordered us so. So let's go" said the Ape and all of them left the room. "Altar? Why does he need an altar for? I got to check this out" Spyro thought to himself as he went through the room.

"Spyro? Is that you?" said a baby dragon.

"Don't worry. I'll get you outta here. But I need to do something first" said Spyro. He was about to leave the room when he heard someone calling him. "Pssst! You! Over here!" whispered someone. Spyro and sees an older dragon in a cage. He looks to be a same size and age as Spyro. Spyro doesn't recognize his anywhere. But what's he doing among the children? Spyro took a better look at him. He has horns similar to Terrador's and he has brown scales. He has a green underbelly and wings. The tail end was shaped like an arrowhead. He has frills on his knees and elbows. His eyes were a color orange. Spyro walks to the caged dragon. "Is that what the baby dragon said? Are you really Spyro? The legendary purple dragon?" asked the caged dragon.

"Uh, yeah" said Spyro.

"Good! You got to get me out of here!" said the caged dragon.

"I don't recognize you from anywhere" said Spyro.

"Of course you don't. I have been here long before these baby dragons were ever here" said the caged dragon.

"Huh? How long have you been here?" asked Spyro.

"For a very long time. I was a younger when my mother was killed by a traveling war party during the war against the Dark Master. I never saw my father again since he left us that night to go on a mission" replied the caged dragon. Then Spyro noticed something familiar about the dragon. His story seems familiar from somewhere. His mother killed. The war. His father gone on an mission. Wasn't it connected to Terrador's story? Spyro tries to add all this stuff into one solution. When he finally solved it, his eyes became wide with shock when he discovered a surprising truth. "Wait... You're Claudius!" said Spyro. The caged dragon seems to become surprised when Spyro said his name. "How'd you know my name? Who told you about me?" demanded the caged dragon. Spyro was shocked again! He couldn't believe it with his own eyes! Terrador's son wasn't dead! He was alive! He was captured by the Apes! Perhaps destiny was only meant for Spyro to find his son! But he explained to Claudius of how Spyro knew who he was. "Terrador told me. He has been looking for you" said Spyro. Claudius seem shocked again. "My father?! He's alive?! I learned the Apes captured him a long time ago! I thought he was dead!" said Claudius.

"That's what he thought when you were missing. But he's okay" said Spyro.

"Get me outta here! I got to get home to my father!" said Claudius.

"I will, but I got to save Cynder first" said Spyro.

"Wait! Wasn't she a black dragoness with green eyes?" said Claudius.

"Yes! Where is she?" asked Spyro.

"I saw her being carried through here. But if you planning to save her, you better do it fast! I overheard the guards saying that they are going to sacrifice her just to resurrect their so-called Ape King!" said Claudius.

"GAUL?!" said Spyro. He was shocked again. If the King was revived, there will be trouble! And they're going to kill Cynder to make that happened! He's got to stop them! Spyro quickly ran to save Cynder and to stop the ritual.


	16. Chapter 15: The Ritual

Chapter: 15

The Ritual

Spyro finally reached the cave's main chamber but saw that he was too late. The Apes were already gathered to begin the ritual. Spyro can see Cynder chained to the altar struggling to be free. The General was there at the altar with his sacrifical dagger at hand. Spyro looks around and see archers everywhere. Then Spyro thought of something. He can't just charged right in there. It's just him commiting suicide instead. There's just too many of them for Spyro to handle. Then that's when he realized that he can't beat them all. They have won this time. He can never beat them. But he still has to save Cynder. But there was only one way he can do it. "Come on, General! Let's get this over with! Kill the dragon!" shouted one of the Apes.

"Not yet! Not until Spyro shows up!" said the General.

"He ain't gonna show up! Let's kill her!" said another of the Apes.

"Just you wait! Spyro will come for me! And he will destroy you!" said Cynder while chained. The General didn't take the response very well and back-hands her. "Shut up!" said the General.

"LET HER GO!" yelled Spyro as he ran to the General. The Apes then readied their weapons and charged at Spyro. "Hold your positions! We need him alive!" ordered the General.

"Spyro!" cried out Cynder who saw him running in. The Apes stood their ground and lowered their weapons. The General just laughed at Spyro and said "Well! I was getting to think you weren't going to be here!".

"I'm here to rescue Cynder!" yelled Spyro.

"And leave?! Look around you, dragon! You are surrounded! You're not going anywhere!" laughed the General.

"Who said that I'm going anywhere?!" yelled Spyro. The General stopped laughing and became puzzled. "What do you mean?" said the General.

"I'm here to make an offer!" said Spyro.

"Spyro! What are you talking about?!" asked Cynder.

"Go on" said the General who seems interested.

"I demand you release Cynder and the baby dragons at once! In exchange, I'll give myself to you!" said Spyro. Cynder couldn't believe what she heard. Spyro is giving himself in just to save her! Cynder doesn't want this to happen. They will kill him! Cynder struggles to be free even more. "No, Spyro! Don't do this!" cried Cynder. The General laughed when Spyro said that he'll give himself in. But he stopped and realized something. This is an perfect opportunity. Not only he can kill him, he can be sacrificed and the General can have his blood to given to their lord. How can the General refuse the offer? "Are you serious?" asked the General.

"Does it look like I have a choice?" said Spyro.

"Excellent! It's a deal!" said the General.

"But before anything else! Release Cynder!" said Spyro.

"Fine" said the General gave the signal to the soldiers to unchain Cynder. Cynder quickly got off and ran to Spyro and hugged him. "Oh Spyro!" cried Cynder.

"Cynder" said Spyro.

"Please, Spyro! Don't do this!" cried Cynder.

"I have to, Cyn. For you" said Spyro. Then tears began to shed from Cynder's eyes. "NO, SPYRO! I need you! Don't go!" cried Cynder.

"I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I promise I won't hurt you again" said Spyro.

"Spyro" cried Cynder.

"I love you" said Spyro.

"I love you too" cried Cynder and they kissed for one last time with tears still running from Cynder's eyes. "Alright! Let's go!" said one of the soldiers and grabs Spyro from her. Cynder cries as she watches Spyro climbs up at the alter. The General then said "Hey, lady?". Cynder looks at the General. "You're free to go" said the General. Then he got an evil grin and said "But why leave now? When you can watch him die!?" laughed the General evily.

"SPYRO!" cries Cynder as she tries to save him, but the Apes grabbed ahold of her, preventing her from reaching him. The Apes then chained Spyro down on the alter. The General raises his sacrificial knife in the air and said "May our powerful king rise again!" shouted the General.

"NOOO!" cried Cynder as she was about to watch Spyro die. Then suddenly, out of nowhere. "YAHOOOO!" yelled out an incoming voice. Before the General realizes, he was knocked and sent flying by a spinning wind-like torpedo. He was then slammed to the wall and fell to the ground. The spinning columm then stood there in midair. Then it disappears revealing Whirlwind. "Whirlwind?!" yelled Spyro.

"I told you I got your back!" yelled Whirlwind. Then Spyro laughed as he was glad to see him. The archers then prepared their bows to fire at Whirlwind. Spyro noticed the archers about to shoot him. "Whirlwind! Use your Tornado power!" yelled Spyro while still chained.

"Gotcha!" said Whirlwind and began to spin faster and faster as a spiral begins to form around him. The archers then find themselves being sucked into the twister along with the other Apes on the ground. Cynder saw this to her advantage when she suddenly broke free from the Apes that were holding her. She used her tail to wrap around one of the Ape's ankle and flips him over. Then she quickly turned to her Ape on the right and released Shadow blast and knocks him in the air. "Go Cynder! Get Spyro!" yelled Whirlwind. Cynder quickly ran to Spyro and tries to get him free. But the chains were tight on him. "I can't get these chains off!" said Cynder.

"Hold on!" said Spyro and raised his head and breathed Ice on the chains turning it into solid ice. "Okay! Now!" said Spyro. Cynder then uses her bladed tail to smash the frozen chains and they all fell apart. "Come on! Let's go!" said Cynder as they tried to make for an exit. But Whirlwind's tornado has worn off and every Ape fell to the ground. They quickly got up and surrounded Spyro and Cynder. Whirlwind knows what he has to do. "Hey fellas! You want me? You got to catch me!" teased Whirlwind and ran to the tunnels. He turned back and yelled "Get out of here, guys! I'll draw them away from ya!".

"Apes! Kill Spyro and Cynder! The rest of you, after that blue dragon!" commanded the General and half the troops went after Whirlwind. Spyro immediately starts breathing fire at the apes, causing them to back away from the burning inferno. Cynder used her Wind power to make her go real fast against the horde. The apes couldn't be able to hit her because she was so fast and made her a blur. As she ran by each one, she slashes at them with her sharp claws. Then she jumped up in the air and shot out a Poison Fireball onto the horde below. The green acidic explosion the seared the flesh from the Apes' bones as they screamed in agony. When she landed, one of the apes raised his axe and was about to bring it down on her head. But he was tackled by Spyro and he bites onto his throat, suffocating him and killed him. Then the General and challenged Spyro. "Come on! Face your death!" said the General. Then he swings his sword at him, but Spyro rolls out of the way. Then he jumped up and while spinning head-over-heels, he whacks the General's face repeatedly with his tail. Then at the last second, he kicks at his face and the General fell to the ground. Spyro jumped on him and quickly got a huge punch to the face and went flying. His body hits against a wall and fell to the cavern floor. When Spyro looks, the General has jumped at him with his sword raised to chop him down. But Spyro jumped out of the way. He jumped against the wall and jumped off the wall back at him. But the General caught him with his hand to his neck and throat. Then he begins to choke Spyro as Spyro struggled to get free while his feet kicks around and his tail whipping in the air. Then Cynder runs up to the General's leg and bites into it. "Arrrggghh!" yelled the General in pain and let's go of Spyro. Spyro fell to the ground gasping for air and the General kicks him away. Then he grabs Cynder and throws her where Spyro was kicked to. Cynder landed next to Spyro and before they knew it, they were outnumbered and surrounded with the Apes closing in.


	17. Chapter 16: The Fire Twister

Chapter: 16

The Fire Twister

Spyro and Cynder then realized that they are now surrounded by the Apes. Spyro used his Fire breath and Cynder used her Poison breath to keep them at bay. But it was no use. They just kept coming closer. "Ha, ha, ha! Nowhere to go now, dragons!" laughed the General. As Spyro and Cynder were back to back, Cynder said "Spyro! What can we do?!". Spyro quickly thought of the way to get out of this. But with the Apes surrounding them, he can't think of anything. But then remembered something. Back at the Dojo about three weeks ago, they were practicing to create a Super Fury. And Whirlwind said the only way to get it to work is to have a deep feeling in him. This is their only to win this fight. "Cynder!" said Spyro. Cynder quickly turned to him. "Do you love me?" asked Spyro.

"I do!" said Cynder.

"But how much?" asked Spyro.

"That I'm willing to give my life for you!" said Cynder.

"Then there's only one thing to do!" said Spyro.

"What?" asked Cynder. Spyro just looks at her in the eyes so she can understand what he means. In no time at all, she realized what he means and nodded in understanding. Spyro nodded back and then they held each other and began to concentrate. Smoke begins to sizzle and form on Spyro and as wind begins to appear and spin around Cynder. Then they were lifted and raised off the ground and were levitating in mid-air. The Apes just stopped and watched in curiousity as Spyro and Cynder begins to spin faster and faster. Then Spyro was cloaked in flames and Cynder was cloaked in gusts of wind. Then a tornado appears and spins around them while Spyro's flames begins to expand. Soon the flames ignited the twister turning it into a tornado of fire. The Apes then realizes what's wrong and are trying to flee. But they found themselves being sucked into the twister and were quickly incinerated by the flames with Spyro and Cynder inside the twister. The General tries to grab something, but there was nothing to grab onto. Then he screamed in horror as he was sucked into the twister and was killed instantly. The other Apes were killed as well, but some of managed to escape. It begins to spin faster before exploding in a ball of fire that shook the cave's walls. Then the spinning flames began to disappear and Spyro and Cynder were slowly lowered to the ground. Then they collasped as they reached the ground. They just spent all of their energy in the Super Fury. Spyro and Cynder were then weak from using it. But Cynder managed to get up and said "We did it, Spyro. We achieved the Super Fury".

"Yeah, Cynder. We've won" said Spyro who was trouble getting up.

"Are you okay?" asked Cynder.

"I'll...be fine" said Spyro still struggling.

"Spyro...listen. About what I've said before..." said Cynder as she helps him up. But Spyro already knows what she's going to say. "Cynder...don't" said Spyro.

"I have to. I didn't mean to hurt you about you never having a real family" said Cynder. Spyro shook his head no, smiled and said "No, Cynder. I found my real family this whole time. It was you, Cynder" said Spyro.

"Me?" said Cynder being confused.

"Yeah, and I didn't realize it when I wasn't myself. If it weren't for you and Terrador to help me understand, I would have lost myself and you in the process" said Spyro.

"Oh, Spyro" said Cynder who smiled and hugged him.

"And I've saved you before, and you know what happened this time?" said Spyro.

"What?" said Cynder.

"It was you that saved me this time, from myself" said Spyro and smiled. Cynder smiled back and kissed him. "Come on, let's get the children and get outta here" said Spyro.

"Right with you" said Cynder.


	18. Chapter 17: Reunited

Chapter: 17

Reunited

As Spyro, Cynder, Whirlwind, and the children returned to the Temple, they see the Guardians waiting for them. "Spyro! Cynder! You returned!" yelled Cyril.

"And you brought back the children! This is a special day, indeed!" said Volteer.

"Good work, you two" said Terrador.

"It was tough, but we did it. Together" said Spyro as he smiles at Cynder. Cynder then nuzzles him lovingly. "Well we should get the children back to the nursery and be back to our duties" said Cyril.

"Wait!" said Spyro when they about to leave. They stopped and turned to Spyro. "What is it, young lad?" asked Cyril.

"There's something I wanted to tell you for a long time, but I wasn't sure that I was ready" said Spyro.

"So what is it?" said Volteer. Spyro looked at Cynder, smiled, and looked back at the Guardians. "Me and Cynder are in love. And we have been this way since we first met each other. And we have been dating in secrecy for a while now. I apologize for not telling you about us. I'm sorry" said Spyro. Cynder then looked at him. She couldn't believe that he told everyone about their secret. Spyro has definetly changed. She was then happy for Spyro. The Guardians were surprised, but they were also seem to be happy. "Oh, brilliant! This day have became more special than ever!" said Cyril.

"I am proud for both of you. I always wondered if the great purple dragon will ever fall in love with a once sworn enemy. It's only a matter of time before marriage and family is at hand" said Terrador smiling.

"But there's still a forty percent chance of them having a divorce and-and-" said Volteer.

"Uh, Volteer? That's enough. You bothering them" interrupted Terrador when he noticed Spyro and Cynder feeling uncomfortable when Volteer mentioned "divorce".

"Oh, my apologizes. I was just excited" said Volteer.

"Hey! Can I say something?" asked Sparx when he appeared.

"Sure, Sparx" said Spyro. Sparx then turned to Cynder and said "Let me get this straight with you. I don't like you. I don't like you when I first met you because you tried to kill us before. But...I was thinking. You have changed since Spyro freed you from Malefor. And Spyro has fallen in love with when you fell in love with him. And you have protected him all this time. And he needs you. If it weren't for you, I would have lost him. So...I'm proud of you. And Cynder? Take good care of him" said Sparx. Cynder only smiled and said "Awww, come here!". Then she grabbed him and kissed him on his tiny head. When she lets go of him, Sparx had an shocked expression on his face and he was shivering. Spyro laughed and said "Sparx? Are you okay?".

"I don't know what happened! I just got kissed by the _Terror of the Skies_!" said Sparx. Everyone then suddenly broke down laughing due to Sparx's comment. Then Sparx then thought it was funny and broke down laughing as well. Tears of laughter rolled down from their eyes as they laughed themselves to death. Then Spyro remembered something and spoke "Wait. I almost forgot". He turned to Terrador and said "I got a surprise for you".

"Really? What?" asked Terrador. Spyro looked back outside and said "You can come out now!". Then the same dragon that Spyro found came into the Temple. Terrador then suddenly went quiet as he looks at the dragon. He doesn't need to know who it is. Because in his heart, he already knows. "Claudius?" said Terrador.

"Father?" said Claudius. Then they slowly walk towards each other. As they reached each other, Terrador just stood there looking at his lost son. "Hi, father" said Claudius. Then tears of happiness began to shed from Terrador's eyes. "Son" said Terrador and he quickly grabbed him and hugged him. He held on to him real tight and said "I thought I lost you just like your mother" said Terrador.

"I thought so too" said Claudius. Spyro and Cynder couldn't been happier. A father and son finally reunited after a long time. Spyro looks at Sparx and he was crying his eyes out like a sissy. "Sparx? Are you crying?" laughed Spyro.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry at such happy moments!" sobbed Sparx.

"Oh, Sparx!" laughed Cynder. Then Terrador turned to Spyro with happiness in his eyes. "Spyro, thank you for finding my son. I am in your dept" said Terrador and bowed to him.

"Wait a minute! You-you have...a son?! What's going on here?" said Cyril.

"Yes, Terrador. What is it you're not telling us?" asked Volteer.

"Well...I..uh" said Terrador but looks at Spyro. Spyro only smiled and said "It's time, Terrador". Terrador nodded his head and said "You're right. It's time". Then he turned to the Guardians. "Volteer. Cyril. There was something I wanted to tell you before" said Terrador.

Throughout the evening, Terrador told the entire story to the Guardians. About Anya. Their secret love. Claudius. And the lost of his family. When Terrador was finished, Cyril said "Ahh, bless Anya's kind heart. She was a good warrior indeed. I'm very sorry for your loss".

"I apologize for your loss as well. If you never had that mission, she would still be alive" said Volteer.

"Thank you, Volteer and Cyril. For being honest with me" said Terrador. Then he turned to Spyro and said "And thank you for the everything".

"You're welcome" said Spyro and started walking away.

"Where you going?" asked Cynder.

"I'm just heading to our room. I'm just tired" replied Spyro.

"You don't to stay out here with me?" said Cynder.

"It's fine, Cynder. I'll see you later" said Spyro and disappeared. Cynder just stood there wondering why he left her all the sudden. She thought he was still upset after what he did to her. Then an idea popped into Cynder's head and she grew a smile.


	19. Chapter 18: The Song

Chapter: 18

The Song

Spyro just stood at the window in their room just looking at the stars. It was still true of what Cynder thought. He is still upset after what he did to her. He looks at the starts wondering if she can love him again. Then he remembers about the song he's been writing lately. He managed to complete it, but he was too nervous to sing it to Cynder. But he did memorized the lyrics of his song. So why would it hurt to practice? Spyro cleared his mind of everything that happened, and began to think about Cynder. Then, he began to sing to himself softly...

Spyro: **Moon so bright,**

**Night so fine,**

**Keep your heart here with mine**

**Life's a dream,**

**We are dreaming**

Spyro paused for a moment. But when he was about to sing, he heard a female sing softly. Who ever it was, sang beautifully.

Unknown Female Singer: **Race the moon,**

**Catch the wind,**

**Ride the night to the end**

**Seize the day,**

**Stand up for the light**

Spyro then realized who the female voice was. There's only one who can sing like that. He slowly turns around ands sees Cynder standing behind him. He was wondering how she knows the song. But he wasn't thinking about it, he was thinking about Cynder. He and Cynder starts to feel something in their hearts. Then they began to walk towards each other with love, as if they were in a trance. And both of them singing softly as they go.

Spyro & Cynder: **I want to spend my lifetime loving you,**

**If that is all in life I ever do**

Then something grew stronger in their hearts. But both of them realized that it was love itself. They can hear each other's hearts pounding with love as its fuel. Then Spyro forgot all the things that happened today and his mind was nothing but Cynder. He begins to feel love again. He and Cynder both smiled as Spyro sang louder.

Spyro: **Heroes rise,**

**Heroes fall,**

**Rise again win it all**

Then Spyro paused when Cynder began to sing as loud as Spyro.

Cynder: **In your heart,**

**Can't you feel the glory?**

Cynder paused as they reached each other and both started into each other's eyes. Then Cynder began to sing again.

Cynder: **Through our joy,**

**Through our pain**

Then both of them began to sing together in love and lost in each other's eyes as they are still in a trance.

Spyro & Cynder: **We can move worlds again**

**Take my hand,**

**Dance with me**

After they sang the last line, they slowly held each other's hands as they looked into the love within their eyes and as they smiled and sang again louder then ever.

Spyro & Cynder: **I want to spend my lifetime loving you,**

**If that is all in life I ever do,**

**I will want nothing else to see me through,**

**If I can spend my lifetime loving you**

Spyro and Cynder then stopped singing and paused as they are lost in each other's eyes. Then Spyro said "You know, I have to ask. How did you know and memorized the song I made for you?"

"Well, I found it while I'm looking for stuff. But Spyro, it was beautiful" said Cynder.

"Well, I was nervous at singing it for you" said Spyro. Cynder then giggled to herself. "But listen, I want to say sorry for-" said Spyro but was interrupted when Cynder placed her hand on his mouth to quiet him. "Shhh, it's okay, Spyro. I forgive you" said Cynder softly.

"I love you, Cynder" said Spyro softly.

"I love you too, Spyro" said Cynder softly.

"And...um...there's something I want to show you" said Spyro.

"What?" said Cynder.

"It's...um..we-well..um" stuttered Spyro who became nervous.

"Come on! Spit it out!" giggled Cynder.

"Um..." said Spyro.

"You mean THIS?" said Sparx who appeared and floated there between them with the jeweled choker. Cynder just gasped of what Sparx was holding. That's the thing that Spyro was to nervous to blurt out. She never seen something this beautiful. Her eyes began to shine like bright stars and her mouth dropped in awe as she admired the choker. "Spyro...is that for me?" asked Cynder.

"Yes, Cynder. It is" said Spyro softly.

"I think things are about to get warmer here! I think I should leave ya'll be!" said Sparx and left the room. After Sparx left, Spyro placed the jeweled choker on the floor and knelt down in front of her. Cynder just looks at him. She began to feel happy. She knows what he's going to say! "Cynder...would you marry me and be my mate for life?" said Spyro softly. Cynder then cried with tears of joy. She has never been happy like this before. This is the moment that she'll never forget. "Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" cried Cynder. Spyro then grabs the jeweled choker as Cynder undos her choker. Spyro then attached the choker around her neck. Then as they held each other, Spyro smiles and begins to sing again.

Spyro: **Though we know,**

**We will never come again**

**When there is love,**

\

Then both of them began to sing together.

Spyro & Cynder: **Life begins,**

**Over and over again**

Then both of them paused as they lowered and placed their heads on each other and closed their eyes to hear their loving voice as they sang softly.

Spyro & Cynder: **Save the night,**

**Save the day,**

**Save the love what come may**

**Love is worth,**

**Everything we pay**

Then they opened their eyes and looked at each other's eyes to see the love within their soul as their placed their hand on each other's cheat to feel their heart beat with and as they wrapped their tails around each other's and as they sang again louder than ever.

Spyro & Cynder: **I want to spend my lifetime loving you,**

**If that is all in life I ever do,**

**I want to spend my lifetime loving you,**

**If that is all in life I ever do,**

**I will want nothing else to see me through,**

**If I can spend my lifetime...**

Spyro and Cynder's faces went to closer to each other as they embraced each other's love. And finally finishing singing it in the most softest way.

Spyro & Cynder: **...loving you...**

Then they closed their eyes and slowly touched each other's lips and then began kissing passionatly. They just stood there, holding each other, feeling each other's hearts beat, and kissing passionatly in the room throughtout the entire night.

* * *

**I do not own this song. I don't remember who sings this one, but this song came from the movie ''The Mask of Zorro''. And it took me a long time to find the right song for them. If you think of any other better songs, let me know**


	20. Chapter 19: A New Love

Chapter: 19

A New Love

In the next morning, Spyro and Cynder happily told the Guardians and everyone in the Temple about their engagement. The Guardians became thrilled with the wonderful news and began to plan a wedding here at the Temple. Soon word about Spyro and Cynder's wedding began to spread across the Realms like wildfire. Everyone was shocked over the news of the marriage of the legendary purple dragon and the dragoness who was once "Terror of the Skies". In two weeks of time, Almost everyone across the Realms, including Hunter of Avalar, where there at the wedding. As Spyro and Cynder completed their vows and the ceremony ends, they were announced as husband and wife. But to the dragons, they are mates for life. The party lasted for two days. And soon, everyone began telling stories about the love of Spyro and Cynder. Including other dragons. Even Ignitus, the Chronicler, wrote the tale in his Great Book of Tales and Legends. Soon, Spyro and Cynder's old life was over. And a new life begins...

******* One Week Later After The Marriage *******

Spyro and Cynder were about to enter their new room when they stopped and looked at each other. This is the night where they will start the mating process. But they are nervous. They have never done it before. But after getting advice from some friends, including Whirlwind, they have a shot at this. "Well, I guess this is it, my love" said Cynder.

"Are you nervous, my love?" asked Spyro.

"I am indeed nervous" replied Cynder.

"But before we go in there, I want to let you know that I love you. With all my heart" said Spyro.

"I love you too" said Cynder and both of them kissed passionatly. With Spyro's wing over her body, they lovingly walked into their room while walking close to each other. Then they used their tails to grab the door and slowly closes it behind them.

* * *

**You are probably wondering if they actually did it or not behind the door, but that's your guess. I hope you enjoyed this story and read the sequel to this one.**

* * *

**Up Next:**

**The Legend _of _Spyro**

**The Egg Thieves**

**(Book 2)**

* * *

**Coming soon:**

**The Legend of Spyro**

**The Dragon's Christmas Carol**

**(Book 3 / A Christmas Special)**


End file.
